


Aima Mythos

by Prospirit



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Everyone was smart and not had babies during a war., F/M, No Deeprealms, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Post-War, Sex, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 37,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospirit/pseuds/Prospirit
Summary: Post Revelations: A few months have passed since the end of the game, New Valla has been established, but Corrin struggles a bit with the new title of Queen. Her Husband; Saizo, flat out refused to be King, taking his role of retainer to King Ryoma too seriously; something Corrin understands and supports.Trade agreements have been created between the three nations, and peace has befallen the land, but its new, and fragile.An attack on Hoshido's eastern ocean border, an army made up of Dragons/Manakets, all who donned a strange crested Dragon Stones glowed an eerie violet colour. The attack was thwarted, but this poses a new threat to the stabilizing Kingdoms.Ryoma calls for a summit to discuss this new threat, as well as a letter found on the body of the leader of this attack. Orders from a man named Bjorn, who seeks to conquer all nations of the world.This new adventure will push some characters to the limit, making choices they never thought they would. Forced to choose between family and duty, the needs of all those around them against their own, and most of all, how to keep going when you lose everything you've ever held dear.





	1. What Is

Silent darkness. It enveloped all; land and sky. The first rays of sun broke over the horizon, sweeping across the land in an eternal reminder of what could have been just a few months ago. 

Mankind itself faced its extinction, all at the claws of an ancient dragon, succumbed to his descent into madness. Only by bringing enemies together for one cause was the world saved from imminent destruction, and now, peace reigned. 

The nation hidden from the world was lost to the sands of time, but its legacy was reborn on the surface world. As means of thanks, both Hoshido and Nohr gifted land at their northern borders to the establishment of this new nation. The Bottomless Canyon serving as a border between them all. The three nations traded amongst each other, shared resources, knowledge, industry, art, and the world was a better place than any had ever known it to be before. 

Today especially was to be a day of days. 

The rising sun's rays made their way between the hanging curtains of Corrin's bedroom, shining down on her face, forcing her to wake from the land of dreams. Shutting her eyes a little tighter, a soft moan escaping her lips, Corrin reached out across the bed in search of her husband's warmth. When her fingers found the edge of the bed, the other side left vacant, her eyes did open to make sure her mind did not deceive her. 

She should be used to this by now. Only once a week was she given the privilege of waking with her husband at her side, but at least he always left something for her. Resting on his pillow, an origami shuriken awaited. Shifting up in the bed, Corrin propped herself up on one elbow, carefully picking up the paper shuriken to better inspect it. It always fascinated her how he took a simple sheet of paper and turned it into something new. With great care, she carefully unfolded the shuriken, paying close attention to the order in which each fold was made. Inside, her daily note from him. 

_'What I wouldn't give to stay and watch you sleep a little longer. But duty calls. I'll see you at the wedding._

_I love you  
~Saizo'_

Corrin could not help but smile, her eyes lingering a moment longer at the words he scribed just for her. Following the lines in the paper, and the pattern she did her best to remember each morning, Corrin folded the paper back into the shuriken shape, with a little difficulty. Slipping out from under the covers, Corrin slipped the silken robe at her bedside over her shoulders and stepped toward the small table by the window. On it, a puzzle box, a gift from Saizo. With a few quick slides of the panels, the top popped open, revealing more of the folded paper notes Saizo had left for her. On top, a paper crane, one he'd folded for her when she'd fallen ill. She carefully lifted the crane to place the shuriken beneath it, closing the puzzle box up once again before anyone else could see it. 

Three knocks echoed in the large room, Corrin turning to the wooden door from which the knocks came. 

_"Lady Corrin, time to get ready!"_ Kaze's familair voice called out to her. 

"Thank you Kaze, I'll just be a few minutes!" Corrin called back, setting the puzzle box back down on the table. Her fingers trailed across the top of the box affectionately before she pulled herself away. Hanging in front of the wardrobe was a royal blue sleeveless dress, simple halter neckline as to not show anything off, a top layer of chiffon over the skirt adding a little flair without being dramatic. She'd spent hours on this choice yesterday, trying to pick a dress that was regal enough without showing up the bride. Show her support without drawing attention to herself. Even Azura seemed stumped as they stared at dress after dress. Eventually, it was Kaze himself who provided the answer. She'd gotten so wrapped up in her own head about the different colour meanings of Hoshido and Nohr, wanting the dress to speak of love and approval, she forgot entirely she was neither Hoshidan, or Nohrian. She was the Vallan Queen now, and should show Valla's support in our special way. After that, the choice was easy. 

"Come in, Please," Corrin called to Kaze, who was quick to answer her call. She waited for him to close the door behind. 

"What do you think?" She asked nervously, turning around to show him the outfit, complete with matching shoes, diamond earrings, and a small and simple silver and diamond crown that was a little crooked. 

Without a word, Kaze stepped forward to fix it for her, carefully moving it without ruining her hair and pressing the combs on either side back it so it sat centred. 

"Perfect." Kaze smiled, nodding his approval. 

"You don't think she'll be upset if I wear this do you?" Corrin asked with a nervous sound in her voice, turning back to the mirror to inspect the look to see if it was too much. 

"I think you're worrying too much. You're probably more worried than she is, and you're not even the one getting married!" Kaze teased, trying to lighten her mood. A grin pulled at the corners of Corrin's lips. 

"You're right, you're right. I'm being silly!" Corrin agreed, more telling herself than anything. One last look into the mirror, Corrin drew in a deep calming breath and turned to leave this matter behind. 

The castle, normally on the calm side, was a flurry of activity today. Corrin had offered to host the wedding, so everyone was busy getting everything ready. The Bride and Groom were set to arrive shortly and everything needed to be perfect. In the reception hall, Oboro was nitpicking over the bouquets and yelling orders at her little brigade of helpers about table centrepieces. Azura had somehow been pulled into the mess of it all, working with another to get the white tablecloth over the head table to hang to Oboro's specifications. Best back out of that situation before Oboro somehow managed to drag her into it. 

With Kaze just behind her, Corrin took a detour through the kitchen to see how things were going. The Hoshidan chef and Nohrian chef hired to make specialities from both nations were in an argument, shouting loudly at one another which made the cooks serving under them uneasy. This, Corrin quickly got involved in. Both men quickly bit their tongues before the Vallan Queen, and after deciphering that the argument was over buffet layout, who's dishes would be seen first primarily, Corrin took it upon herself to set up the buffet table. Kaze whispered in her ear if she perhaps had other matters that were more worthy of her time, to which Corrin grinned at him, echoing the words 'Everything needs to be perfect.'

Handwritten lists of what dishes were being served, and a long empty table before her, Corrin's eyes went back and forth trying to solve this new puzzle. Lucky for her someone with a little more experience offered his expertise. Jakob started relaying his tricks to making a buffet table pop, to which Corrin quickly felt overwhelmed, and reassigned the task to him. She made sure to strongly inform him that the Hoshidan and Nohrian dishes were to be alternated between, not all of one kind at one side vs the other. Jakob bowed as he voiced his understanding, and promised it would be beyond perfect before he was done. With a sigh of relief, a new voiced summoned Corrin's attention. 

Flora, Valla's castle steward, informed her that the Bride's carriage had just arrived. With a new sense of urgency, Corrin thanked Flora and rushed off with Kaze in tow to meet them. Luckily, she made it to the Great Hall before they did, able to stand at the entrance to greet them properly. Ryoma looked no different than any other day, somehow that wasn't surprising, but Hinoka looked particularly plain. Unhooking her arm from Ryoma's, Hinoka skipped ahead and straight for Corrin, locking her in a hug when she came within reach. 

"Thank you so much for this!" Hinoka gushed at her, Corrin just smiling and hugging her back. 

"More than happy to help!" Corrin breathed back through constricted lungs before Hinoka finally released her. Ryoma offered his hand to her as he got close. 

"Thank you for hosting us tonight, Your Majesty." Ryoma sounded all regal and proper, to which Corrin gave a sideways glance. 

"Anything for family," she spoke much more casually, underlining that this was not a political affair in her eyes. Azama and Setsuna stepped past to stay near their Master, Corrin nodding her welcome to them as well. 

"One or both?" Corrin questioned to Ryoma, unable to spy either Saizo or Kagero. 

"Both. You know how they are." Ryoma answered casually, not even trying to spot them himself. 

"That I do!" Corrin chuckled, even though her eyes couldn't help but scan for Saizo, even if she knew it was a pointless endeavour.  
"Let me show you to your room!" Corrin now tried to suggest, before Flora tapped Corrin's shoulder to gain her attention. 

"Pardon me, Your Majesty, but the Groom's carriage just pulled in as well." Flora calmly informed her. 

"Oh! Well, we can't let him see you yet!" Corrin voiced with some concern that they arrived too quickly back to back.  
"Flora, would you be so kind as to show Hinoka to her room, please?" She asked sweetly, to which Flora bowed and motioned for the Hoshidan procession to follow her.

While the Hoshidan procession turned to take their leave, Corrin could swear she could feel Saizo's gaze linger on her a moment longer. She turned and looked around, her eyes trying to find even the slightest hint of his presence. As always, he remained unseen. She gave up on the search when that feeling in her chest melted away, certain he'd returned to his watch of his Master. After all, Kaze was maintaining his watch over her at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, Corrin waited patiently as Xander came into view. Peri skipped along behind Xander merrily as ever, Laslow followed with a garment bag laid over his arms, his wife; Charlotte, beside him in a relatively skimpy outfit given the occasion.

"Corrin!" Xander called out, drawing her attention back to her brother and away from Charlotte's revealed middle. 

"Xander! Glad you made it in one piece!" Corrin cheered as Xander wrapped his arms around her, sharing a brief hug.  
"Not very Kingly to be the last to arrive, but I suppose exceptions must be made once in a while." She now teased with a grin, Xander's smile quickly disappearing. 

"She's here?" He asked barely above a whisper, Corrin nodding in confirmation. 

"Barely. You just missed her." Motioning over her shoulder to the direction Flora had led the Hoshidans off to just moments before. 

Xander's eyes stared off down the hall over her shoulder, as if he might catch a glimpse of her if his gaze lingered. 

"Careful, Xander. You might burn the whole place to the ground if you stare that hard." Corrin teased a little more, his gaze shifting down to her once again. His look of amusement had returned.  
"I'll show you to your room." Motioning for him to follow. 

"Everyone else is here already?" Xander questioned as he followed but a step behind. 

"Well, You, Hinoka and Ryoma were the only ones set to arrive. Everyone else has been here since yesterday. Everyone wants everything to be perfect since we all know what this wedding means." She spoke freely. Xander's sudden silence caused her to stop, to turn and look up at her elder Brother with concern. 

"Are you alright?" She now questioned in concern. Xander nodded, though it was not convincing. 

"Is it really that big of a deal. It's not the first time a Hoshidan Princess is marrying a Nohrian Prince." Xander breathed. 

"But Leo is not Nohr King. And Sakura is not the next in line for Hoshido or becoming Nohr Queen. Not only does your union to Hinoka mean a new era of peace between nations, but without an heir, if something happens to Ryoma, Hinoka will be Hoshido's Queen too. This is a big deal, a lot is riding on this. And you know that, Xander." Corrin spoke much more seriously now, knowing full well this point needed to sink in. 

Xander breathed deeply before nodding his understanding and motioned for Corrin to continue to lead the way. The rest of the walk was silent, the weight of the situation clearly sinking in. Stopping before a modestly sized room, Corrin opened the door to let Xander and his entourage in. Xander stepped in first and paused by the door as Peri, Laslow and Charlotte followed quietly. Corrin's eyes lingered on Xander, and after the others passed between them, she stepped forward to give him a big hug. One he returned. 

"Xander, today is just about you and Hinoka letting the whole world know you're in love. Nothing else matters today, everything else will work itself out. Try and enjoy it! I'll let Leo know you're here." Offering a smile as encouragement that everything was indeed okay. Xander smiled a little bigger at her. 

"I guess it's not entirely appropriate for me to call you 'Little Princess' anymore, given your rise in station. But I'm glad you are my sister." Xander breathed.

No other words needed to be exchanged, Corrin letting Xander get ready for his big day while she went to make sure preparations were coming along smoothly. 

It wasn't long until it was time for the ceremony. Everyone had slipped into their nicer clothes and now anxiously waited in their seats. Despite tradition calling for those who knew the Groom to sit on one side, and the Bride the other, a good number of those in attendance knew them both independently, and so people were allowed to sit wherever they chose. Corrin took her place at the altar, standing to face the crowd, her eyes scanning the room while they waited. Takumi sat in the front row, dressed in an extra nice outfit that Oboro continued to fiddle with as she sat beside him. He pretended to not notice, but the annoyance was written on his face. Azura sat next to Oboro, Kaze at her side. They were dressed to match in a black/green combo that suited them well. Elise sat on the other side of the aisle, wearing a simple lavender dress, snuggled up against Odin's arm. Camilla was just beside her in a slightly revealing black gown, Niles sitting beside her with one leg bouncing on the other. The sudden movement to the side of the room caught her attention immediately, Saizo appearing along the wall, and nodding to his wife. She couldn't help but smile and nod back. 

Turning slightly to the small group of musicians stationed off to the fight, she waved for them to begin. A soft, hopeful song played with a combination of instruments from both nations, melding into this perfect sound that filled the room. The door at the back opened, Xander walking down the aisle first, a bit quickly, nervousness written all over him. Corrin chuckled under her breath, remembering that feeling. Next, Leo with Sakura on his arm, separating as they reached the altar to stand behind their respective siblings. And Finally, Hinoka in a beautiful flowing white dress, escorted by Ryoma. They paused at the altar, Ryoma giving Hinoka a brief peck on the cheek before letting her turn to Xander's open and waiting hand. Ryoma took his seat in the chair left empty beside Takumi. Corrin took a deep breath before she began her part. 

"We gather here today to celebrate Love. It is a mysterious thing, appearing in the most unlikely of places. But across the great chasm that stood between Nohr and Hoshido, love bloomed. I cannot think of any two more fit to be together, than King Xander, and Princess Hinoka. May your love be a shining example for us all, that even in the darkest of times, hope for a brighter future could be much closer than you think!"

It was then that Xander and Hinoka turned to one another, reciting the vows they wrote for one another. Declarations of love, and promises to take care of one another. When their vows were finished, each was handed a cup of sake that they quickly drank down, then sealed it with a kiss. It was then that cherry blossom petals began to fall all around them, people standing and cheering. Together they walked out of the hall, the guests falling in place behind them as they led the way to the reception hall. Corrin had intended to hang back and be the last to leave the hall initially but was surprised when Ryoma did the same. They ended up being the last two out of the hall, though it was safe to presume their ninja retainers were the actual last ones to leave. Ryoma turned to Corrin, taking her by the hands and bowing his head to her. 

"Thank you for everything you've done today, Hoshido is very grateful. If you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up before joining the reception." He breathed unsteadily, eyes reddened, eyes moist. As Ryoma tried to reclaim his hands, Corrin squeezed them to block his retreat. 

"Ryoma, I - " Corrin tried to say, tried to think of some words that would inspire him, or help lessen his pain, but there were none to be found. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her head against his chest as she gave him a tight squeeze. His arms draped around her as well but did not mirror her squeeze. 

"Thank you." He whispered to her, patting her back as a means of asking her to let him go. She did, and silently let him slip away to compose himself again, watching as he walked away.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." A soft voice added from just behind. Corrin didn't need to look to know it was Kagero.

"I thought he was over her by now. Clearly, I was wrong. Please continue to watch over my brother as you always have, he needs someone like you in his life." Corrin replied over her shoulder. 

"As always, Your Majesty," Kagero replied before she vanished once more. Taking a deep breath, Corrin turned back to the reception hall, where the others didn't even seem to notice her's or Ryoma's absence. 

It did not take long for the party to start, people helping themselves to the food that Jakob expertly laid out, drinking, and just having a good time in general. Ryoma reappeared a little while later, Corrin nodding to him with a smile as he quickly got a drink and joined in the fun. That familiar chill ran up her spine as Saizo appeared behind her, his arms looping around her waist. Her arms laid over his as she rested her head against his chest, watching the celebration from the sidelines. 

It seemed a lasting peace was settling on the land, one where everyone could thrive as they worked together. As Family. But not everything is as it seems. 

A nation on a distant shore prepared itself for just the opposite. A land where it's natural resources were nearly spent, the land barren and dark, the sun blotted out by the endless smoke of fires burning to melt and shape steel. A single ship set out from the harbour, turning its sails out to the lands to the west where the sun still shined, to Hoshido.


	2. Rising Shadow

Ironclad footfalls echoed within the stone halls, drawing closer with each marching step. The clack of wooden handles against the stone floor only added to the thunderous echoes that threaten to consume Valla's castle from within. With a burst, the large wooden doors to the throne room swung open, the naginata wielding men in suits of armour holding it open as the three behind passed through, lead by King Ryoma. 

As he and the two sword-wielding guards just behind him passed through the door, the naginata wielding guards fell in place behind them, stopping a few feet short of the steps that lead to the blue throne of Valla. Barely a moment passed before Jakob appeared from the side door, turning to face Ryoma and his accompanying guards. 

"Presenting! Her Royal Majesty! Queen Corrin!" He announced with all the regality he could muster, before side-stepping to allow the Queen in. 

She wore a simple sleeveless blue dress with an illusion neckline, the top of which was decorated with tiny white beads, and a simple crown that looked more like a jewelled sprig of baby's breath. It was much more common to find her in this kind of attire, she wasn't comfortable in big showy dressed or heavy crowns. She was still adjusting to Jakob's grandiose ways of introducing her, something they had argued about before, but Jakob made some very good points that were hard to argue with. There was still an adjustment period to it all, but she was taking it all in stride.

At the sight of her, Ryoma's guards stiffened, then took a knee out of respect, Ryoma simply giving a half bow at the waist to mirror the gesture. 

"At ease," Corrin spoke calmly to Ryoma and his guards, trying to wave away formalities that still left her uneasy. 

"King Ryoma, with all due respect, you're safe here! And armoured guard is hardly necessary." She spoke softly, to her brother rather than a fellow leader. 

"It's nothing against you, or Valla, Queen Corrin." 

"Just Corrin" Corrin quickly interrupted, a grin pulling at the corners of her mouth. One Ryoma returned. 

"Corrin. I have complete faith that Valla is perfectly safe, for now, but it is with a heavy heart that I request this audience with you today. I also asked Kind Xander of Nohr to join us, he should be here shortly." Ryoma reported with an increasingly dark tone in his voice. The disappearance of the smile he showed just moments ago made the one she held vanish equally fast. 

"Ryoma, what's happened?" She now urged, her fingers curling into fists at her sides nervously. 

"I'd rather wait until the three of us can sit and talk together," Ryoma responded firmly, to which Corrin nodded in understanding. 

"Flora, would you be so kind as to show our guests to the first cabinet in the west wing." Corrin spoke out across the throne room to the blue-haired woman who waited at the doors. 

"I believe the war room would be more appropriate." Ryoma strongly interjected. Corrin simply nodded. 

"To the war room then. I'll be along in a moment." Corrin asked politely of Flora.

"At once, Your Majesty." Flora nodded respectfully, waiting for Ryoma and his guards to turn and follow her. As they, and Flora all disappeared from view, Saizo appeared mere inches from Corrin. So close that she jumped in place before realizing it was him. Not a word was spoken as Saizo quickly pulled down his mask, pulled her in close and placed a kiss on her lips. Corrin took in a sharp breath through her nose from surprise, before her eyes shut and just enjoyed the unexpected kiss. He lingered a long moment, letting Corrin's finger's rest happily against his chest as her lips danced with his before he broke away and vanished equally quickly. 

"Sai-zo..." Corrin tried to mutter before he could disappear again, but it was too late. Taking a deep breath to regain the one he'd stolen, Corrin straightened herself and her dress again. 

"Kaze." She now called out, knowing he wasn't far. 

"Yes, M'Lady?" Kaze breathed as he appeared behind her. 

"Were you two talking just a moment ago?" She asked calmly, brushing her hair behind her ear again. 

"I spoke, he merely shook his head. You know how he can be." Kaze reported honestly.

"That I do." Corrin nodded, a slight grin pulling at her lips, but worry quickly wiped it away. 

"Are you as concerned as I am?" She asked bluntly. 

"Yes." Was all Kaze added before vanishing once again.

Corrin paused for a moment, contemplating Ryoma's choice of words. Valla was safe 'for now'. He's heavy-hearted and summoned Xander to Valla without consulting her first. Requested their meeting in the war room. All very strange. She'd just have to wait and see what Ryoma had to say. 

"Jakob." Corrin now addressed to her always visible retainer, who straightened at the mention of his name.  
"Could you wait for Xander, and show him to the war room when he arrives?" she asked sweetly as if asking a favour of a friend rather than an order. Jakob bowed to her. 

"Of course, Your Majesty," Jakob replied before taking his leave for the foyer, Corrin turning to join Ryoma.

It was hardly 45 minutes before Jakob appeared with Xander in tow, accompanied by both Peri and Laslow. It was plain as day by the look on his face, Xander already knew something was wrong. Corrin offered him a welcoming nod, which he returned as he took his place at the table she and Ryoma already stood at. 

"Alright Ryoma, we're all here now. Mind telling us what's going on?" Corrin requested strongly. 

"This morning, a ship flying the sails of one of our trade partners overseas docked at the harbour. When our people went to help offload, they were attacked, by dragons." 

Corrin gasped to herself at the mention of dragons but continued to listen silently. 

"Luckily I was already in the area, so when the horde of dragons started to attack the town, we were able to jump in and defend the town and its people. There were casualties, but it would have been much worse if we had not been there. When the dragons were slain, they reverted back to a human form, carrying strange stones on them. The commander of the attack was human, he held no stone like the others, and carried with him a note." 

"A note?" Xander questioned, wishing to see it.

"Kagero, if you please," Ryoma called out to his hidden retainer, who quickly appeared to hand him a glowing violet stone embedded in some kind of pendant, and an envelope. 

_"Thank you."_ He whispered to her as she handed them over, Kagero bowing her head respectfully before vanishing once again. 

Ryoma placed the stone on the table, which Xander quickly scooped up to better inspect. 

"These are orders, from a man named Bjorn, who wanted our continent scouted. The plan was for them to destroy the harbour town, then the dragons to fly out and take a survey of the land, then sail back with the information." Tossing the envelope onto the table, which Corrin took the opportunity to look over. 

"I'm assuming 'Bjorn' is not the name of the leader of the country you trade with," Xander surmised 

"That's correct. I have no knowledge of what happened to him, or who this Bjorn is. 

"Take a look at these markings," Xander added quizzically, holding out the strange violet stone, and pointing to the markings on the outside of the pendant. Strange runes they'd never seen before, and no loop for some kind of chain to hold it. 

"May I?" Corrin asked of Xander, holding out her hand. Xander did not hesitate, place it in her hand. 

In that moment, a cold chill shot through her body, from her hand to her spine, then out to each of extremities. She could feel her heart pounding in her throat, a weight upon her chest that made it hard to breathe. Her eyes were glued to the stone, staring deep inside of it, the swirling energy beneath the surface was all she could focus on. So much so that the edges of her vision blurred and darkened. A whisper echoed in her ears, overlapping other distant, muffled voices, the pain in her chest intensifying.

The stone was knocked from her grip, clattering as it bounced then slid across the table. All at once, the strange sensations ended. The pain stopped, she could breathe, and her vision returned to normal. Though the chill remained. Gasping for breath, Saizo's hands turned her shoulders to better look at her, he was the one who knocked the stone from her hand. 

"Are you alright?!" He urged her, looking a bit unstable himself. At first, Corrin nodded, eyes turning back to the stone on the table. 

"I am now. That was so strange." She breathed softly, still shaking the experience off. 

"What happened?" Xander demanded, though his tone more of worry than anything else. 

"I felt cold, my chest felt tight like someone tied a sandbag to my chest and kept tightening the rope. It felt like the stone was trying to suck me in." She had no better words to use to describe it, still taking comfort in Saizo's touch. 

"Your hand," Saizo pointed out a bit gruffly. Corrin peeled her eyes off the stone to look up at him, and the worry radiating off of him. It wasn't until then that she even realized she had been cradling her hand against her chest. 

Turning her hand to expose her palm, it was red and inflamed, the runes from the pendant burned into her skin. They all shared a shocked gasp, Corrin's hand trembling ever so slightly. 

"Kaze, go get a healer, now!" Saizo barked to his younger twin if he hadn't gone to do so already.  
"And you." Addressed to Corrin, her eyes turning up at him to listen.  
"No more touching that thing, ever!" He came across harsh, but she knew it was because he was concerned for her. 

"Already way ahead of you on that one!" Corrin shot back, subconsciously curling her hand in against her chest again as her eyes shifted back to the glowing stone on the table. 

Saizo shot Ryoma a look from beyond Corrin's notice, Ryoma scooping up the violet stone and tucked it away from sight, though her eyes lingered on it long after it was no longer visible.

"Corrin," Ryoma spoke strongly, summoning her attention away from the stone.  
"Did you feel it burning you?" He now questioned with a more level tone, holding her attention. Corrin shook her head a little. 

"Not at all. It more felt like I was being ripped in two, and cold." She answered worriedly, trying to understand Ryoma's train of thought. 

It was then that Kaze returned with the castle's head healer, an older man in a long white coat, carrying a rod. The meeting was paused as the healer inspected Corrin's hand, then cast his magic over her hand slowly. When the redness of her hand began to recede, the burn marks vanishing, he sped up the spell until her hand look just as it had before. A few quick tests to make sure she still had full mobility and no lasting pain, the healer recommended she come by the infirmary later for a follow up before he took his leave. 

Saizo took an additional moment to pull his wife aside and check with her himself she was doing alright. Only after she personally reassured him she was fine did he accept the answer, the two sharing a brief hug before Saizo vanished once again, and Corrin returned to the meeting.

"Thank you for your patience," Corrin spoke up appreciatively as she rejoined the two Kings at the wooden table, both echoing that it was no problem at all. 

"So Hoshido's trade partner has presumably had a change in leadership, and this new leader had Dragons on his side, and has set his sights on us next. How do we respond?" Corrin summarized, eager to get this meeting back on track. 

"We were just discussing that" Xander spoke up.  
"Lillith still lives in the Astral Plane, correct?" Xander asked of Corrin since she visited the realm most often.

"Yes, the old castle there looks practically the same as we left it." She answered calmly, wondering where Xander was going with this. 

"Well, what if we sent a small group of our own scouts across the sea, disguised as merchants. They can do a little reconnaissance for us, and establish a safe place to open a portal to the Astral plane. From there, we can ready our armies, and launch a surprise attack to take out the threat quickly. 

"I'd say that's a good idea!" Corrin responded enthusiastically.  
"Who do you propose we send?" 

"Saizo, Kagero and Kaze are natural candidates." Ryoma offered up now, causing a knot in Corrin's throat, but the point was hard to argue. 

"Seems like a small number for a merchant caravan." She managed to choke out. 

"Agreed."Echoed Xander.  
"Niles and Shura are also prime candidates, which brings the number to five."

"I'll volunteer to join them, Your Majesty!" Laslow spoke up from his post by the door.  
"I can act as a hired sword for the caravan."

"That's a very good idea, Laslow. Thank you." Xander agreed. 

"Would the rest of you like to join us in this discussion?" Corrin now addressed to the room. Saizo, Kagero and Kaze all appeared from different parts of the room. Kagero joining the table at Ryoma's side, Saizo stepping in between Ryoma and Corrin, while Kaze stood to Corrin's empty side.

"Is this mission something you three would be willing to undertake?" Corrin asked with a stone face, trying to hide her true emotions. All three Ninjas agreed without hesitation. 

"We'll need to equip them with enough supplies to pass as merchants and a means to transport them once they make landfall. They should also head out from a Vallan port, to reduce suspicion." Corrin pointed out thoughtfully, to which there was no argument. Below the edge of the table, Saizo's hand gently enfolded Corrin's, her hand squeezing his back.

The next hour was spent plotting every detail, pulling out old maps of the nation across the sea to try and give the wayward group some sense of where to go and places to scout for a safe portal location. With everything planned, all that was needed was to get the group ready to depart. They agreed to meet at Valla's Northernmost port in 2 days time. From there, Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla would focus on prepping their armies for invasion. 

Corrin saw both Ryoma and Xander, along with their retainers out - minus Saizo, whom Ryoma had given permission to stay - and watched as they mounted up and rode off to their homelands once again. She then informed Flora, Jakob and Kaze that she was going to retire for the night, heading off to her chambers with Saizo just a step behind. 

"Are you alright?" Saizo whispered softly once he was sure they were out of earshot, scooping her hand up in his. 

"Yeah, just a little cold," Corrin whispered back, her hand squeezing his.  
"How bad was the attack?" She now questioned back, genuinely curious. 

"It was certainly unexpected. Especially seeing other dragons, and more than could have fit on the boat comfortably."

"Do you think they were shipped here in human form, and transformed after making landfall?" She questioned thoughtfully. 

"Without a doubt," Saizo confirmed without having to think about it.  
"What concerns me is the dragon stones. They weren't like yours, they were rendered into their flesh. The one we brought with us we had to cut free from a corpse." 

"Ryoma didn't mention that part." Corrin breathed worriedly, subconsciously remembering the burns on her hand. 

"He did mention it..." Saizo stated very pointedly. 

Corrin's eyes looked up at him as they continued to walk, confusion written on her face. 

"Did you not hear the conversation after you touched the stone?" Saizo asked with a new air of concern, not truly needing an answer, but her shaking head only raised a new suspicion, one he pushed to the back of his mind for now. The stone had returned to Hoshido in Ryoma's care, far away from Valla.

Saizo released Corrin's hand, jumping in front of her in order to open the door to their chamber's for her. The cute smile and hint of a blush that touched her cheeks was rewarding enough for him. Letting the door fall closed behind them, they each went to their respective wardrobes to change. Saizo was quick to start removing all his armour and gear to shift into something more comfortable, Corrin taking an extra moment to choose what to change into first. She was always careful to remove the crowns, which had their own case to protect them. Saizo had already finished changing into casual wear when he saw Corrin struggling to undo the last button on the back of her dress. His hands moved in place to relieve hers as he smoothly released the button from its catch, and watching as the material slipped from her shoulders. Corrin shivered in place as she carefully hung the dress again, reaching for a long nightgown. 

"Still cold?" Saizo asked softly, his hands touching her shoulders.  
"You feel cold!" he remarked surprisidly, quick to pull her into his chest and wrap his arms around her to share his warmth with her chilled skin. 

A euphoric sigh of pleasure slipped past Corrin's lips at the feeling of his warmth enveloping her, further pressing herself against him to steal any trace of heat she could. Saizo grinned sheepishly. 

"Then allow me to warm you up!" He breathed across her neck, sending another shiver down her spine, a pleased one. 

He kissed her neck softly, trailing down her skin to her shoulder. He gently guided her chin toward him, her eyes opening as he did, glistening with the light of the sun sinking toward the horizon. Those beautiful ruby eyes shutting again as soon as his lips met hers, a passionate kiss captivating them both, Corrin's hand rising to touch Saizo's cheek as their lips continued to dance together. 

Saizo broke the kiss, the awkward angle causing a strain on his neck, which he remedied by circling in front of Corrin before claiming her lips again. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as the kiss resumed, Saizo's around her waist before he lifted her so her feet could no longer touch the floor. He effortlessly carried her to the bed, gently laying her down near the centre, before he positioned himself on top of her. His kisses trailed down to her jaw, across her throat, and down to her still exposed breasts. Cupping her right breast in his hand, his tongue flicked over her nipple, which caused Corrin to gasp. 

He took her nipple into his mouth, gently sucking on it, and stroking it with his tongue in a way he knew she liked. Her hands gripped his arms a little below the shoulders as he continued to tease her, gasping softly from his attentions. Releasing that nipple, he moved to her left, repeating the process of gentle licking and sucking until she began to tremble below him. Once again he released her nipple from his teasing, Corrin panting slightly to catch her breath as their eyes met again. He placed a single kiss on her lips before sitting up, letting her watch as he stripped away the loose fitting shirt. Corrin's cool fingertips were quick to reach up and touch his body, following the lines of his perfectly toned muscles. Saizo sighed softly, always loving her touch, letting his eye drift shut as he felt her admire him so. His attention was returned to her when a soft grunt of dissatisfaction emitted from her throat, tugging at the waistband of his pants playfully. 

Saizo chuckled to himself, moving to the side to quickly remove the last of his clothing, before resuming his position over her. Corrin had sat up while he was busy, but he was more than happy to accommodate as his thighs straddled hers again, his already hard erection level with her face. Corrin shot Saizo a pleased grin before her fingers curled around his shaft, slowly stroking his length. It was Saizo's turn to sigh in pleasure, her long, slow strokes feeling so good. When her tongue grazed the tip, his breath caught in his throat a moment, making him groan in pleasure as her tongue swirled around the head, then surrounded by her lips. His groans became more intense as her lips took the place of her hand, slowly stroking his length, her tongue flicking across the bottom side so expertly. Her fingers shifted to his balls instead, lightly playing with them as her pace slowly increased, making his hand held the back of her head to encourage her on. 

He could have happily filled her mouth the way she sucked on him, gods was it tempting, but he had other designs. His hand gripped her hair slightly to stop her so he could better pull away, the look on her face as his cock left her mouth enough to want to cum all over it. Biting his lip to stop himself, he gently pressed against her chest, making her lay back down again. He himself shifted, opening her legs and positioning himself between them. Gripping the base of his shaft, he dragged his head across her moist opening and up over her clit, each time he did a shiver of pleasure racing up her spine. He loved it, loved watching her reaction to every little thing he did to her, especially the way her eyes widened and mouth opened with a gasp as he pressed himself inside of her tight pussy. Her fingers raced to his thighs as he slowly stretched her open, nails scratching his skin as she took every last inch. 

He paused a moment to let her adjust, despite the many months they had already been married, she still remained so tight. He started slow, gripping her hips as he moved back and forth inside of her. Her hands slip up his arms, moaning softly with every thrust back inside, making both their body's rock in time. As it became easier to move, Saizo leaned forward so mere inches separated their faces, staring into her eyes as he picked up the pace. Her hands shifted again to his back, the hand on the small fo his back encouraging to fuck her harder. Abruptly switching to harder thrusts, Corrin let out a cry of pleasure as her eyes rolled back, completely lost in the moment. Saizo pressed his face in against the side of her neck, letting her cries ring in his ear as he continued to fuck her deep. 

She began to cry out his name, her hands holding him tighter as she trembled beneath him. He knew this sensation. She was close, and he was happy to oblige her with release. Just a few more thrusts and her legs squeezed in against him, her pussy clamping down on him as she reached climax, her whole body shaking as she came. He loved it. His eye rolled back as he felt her body beg to join him, but not yet. He waited patiently as she came down from the high of orgasm, his eye looking into her as they fluttered open again. 

_"Are you okay?"_ He whispered softly, Corrin quickly nodding to confirm she was fine. With a grin, he began again, starting a little slower for the fun of the build up. 

_" Gods, Saizo. You're too good to me..."_ Corrin breathed into his ear, her hands shifting to the middle of his back. 

_"Never."_ he breathed back, picking up the pace ever so slightly. 

"Don't you want to cum for me?" She breathed a little louder, making Saizo growl in arousal.   
"Fill me up?" She pleaded softly, Saizo biting his lip as he couldn't help but thrust inside of her harder.   
"Put your child inside me?" She moaned blissfully. 

Saizo groaned as he fucked her harder than before, forcing himself in as deep as he could, making Corrin cry out louder and louder against his ear. 

"Please!" She cried out, her nails digging into him. He could not deny her. Three more deep thrusts and he reached his own climax, his toes digging into the bed to force himself in even a little deeper, which sent Corrin spirling into another orgasm with him. Little moans escaped Corrin's throat as his cock throbbed inside of her, delivering his seed she so desired. The pair panted heavily as they regained their breaths, Saizo lingering an extra moment before drawing away, and flopping onto the bed next to her to better catch their breath. 

"Feel a little warmer?" Saizo breathlessly questioned with a grin, Corrin turning to curl up beside him. 

"Much." She answered softly, laying her head on his chest, letting his arm instinctively curl around her shoulder before sleep overtook them both.


	3. Endure

Though the sea's waters were calm and still, the cresting rays of the morning sun made them shine a vibrant orange, making the water appear to be set aflame. Combined with the cool morning mist rising up from the surface; smoke on the burning waters, it seemed an unsettling omen for the mission ahead. Or so Corrin thought, staring out over the water with a stone face while the others around her continued preparations. 

The big wagon stocked with a number of different supplies was wheeled onto the unmarked boat. Saizo; as leader of the mission, oversaw as Laslow guided the mules who pulled it along, Kaze on one side to make sure they did not step off the wooden plank. Camilla was diligently hiding small blades and weapons on the boat for use by the team should they encounter trouble, her husband, Niles, following along and taking note of each. Similarly, Shura was inspecting the ties of the sail, the one with the most sailing experience of the group. Beruka remained in close proximity, but the two did not share a word. Kagero appeared from below deck, her job of stocking the galley clearly finished, made his way ashore past Azura who carried a sack of trade supplies. 

When Kaze had informed her of the mission, she insisted she come along, and would not take no for an answer, even from her Queen. Corrin sympathised, her cousin did not wish to be separated from her husband, a feeling she all too well understood. She gave Azura her permission to join the mission, under the stipulation she be extra careful, and safe. Not that it mattered, even if she'd forbade it, Azura would have found a way to sneak aboard. At least this way she was accounted for.

It was almost time, last checks were done, and goodbyes started being shared. Laslow bowing before Xander to wish him safety during his absence, Camilla and Niles sharing a less than a publicly appropriate kiss. Shura and Beruka simply hugged. Kagero knelt before Ryoma, who seemed to have a hard time finding the right words to share with her. Saizo slowly stepped toward Corrin, already seeing the tears in her eyes, the redness that accompanied it. Corrin wanted to run, to hide away to keep him from leaving, but she as not a child anymore. And if nothing else, she wanted what was potentially the last moment they shared together to be a happy one. Wordlessly, Saizo pulled her into a hug, one she returned.

 _"We'll be back before you know it."_ Saizo breathed in her ear, trying to reassure her as he rubbed her back. 

"Just come back in one piece, that's enough for me," Corrin muttered, fighting back the tears. 

"We'll keep each other safe." His words a promise, stepping back from the hug. Before he could slip away from her, Corrin took a quick step forward, pulling away his mask and placing a kiss on his lips. Normally he avoided such public displays of affection, but this time he did not mind, pulling his wife in close again as they shared a lengthy kiss, leaving both of them a bit breathless when they broke apart again. 

Saizo slipped the simple cloth mask back in place, trying; and failing, to hide the redness that had touched his cheeks. 

"You promise you'll come back?!" Corrin now demanded, gripping his arm and not letting go until he gave her what she wanted. Saizo sighed softly, knowing such a promise was hard to keep with so many unknown dangers ahead. 

"I promise to come back. And maybe, when I come back, there will be two of you waiting for me, instead of one." Saizo breathed so only they could hear, as they seemed to be the last to part and so drew attention. Corrin's lips curled at his statement, nodding her head along, letting Saizo leave at last. 

It was hard to pull away, to say goodbye, but the tide would not wait and they needed to set sail. Gangplank raised, sail lowered, and the ship turned to the sea, they were off. Gripping the whistle around her neck, Corrin dashed out to the end of the dock. 

**"Saizo!"** She cried out, though his eye was already watching her.  
**"I'll wait for you in the Astral Plane! Find me there!"** Shouting across the waters, wanting to be sure he heard her. 

Saizo clearly nodded in response, raising his hand and waving to her as they sailed further out to sea, Corrin mirroring his action as her hand raised into the sky waving back as her battle against her tears was lost, streaming down her cheeks as she watched his figure, and the boat, get smaller and smaller. Pulling her hand back to her side, Camilla wrapped an arm around her shoulders to consol her. Taking one shaky breath, Corrin wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned to face everyone. 

"We have work to do!" 

~~~~

A favourable wind and calm seas made the beginning of their journey easy enough, Shura at the helm keeping them on course. Azura and Kaze were below deck, preparing a meal for everyone. Shortly after departing, Laslow had taken the mules below deck to the makeshift stable that had been built for them. Now it was a waiting game, to hope they were not set upon by pirates, or the pirates better hope they don't come across them. And to make their way across unfamiliar seas to a land none of them had ever seen before.

From calm and quiet, to stormy seas! Fighting with the sails to keep them from tearing, Laslow and Kaze pulling the ropes to raise the sail why Niles and Saizo up top tied it up. Broadsided by a big wave, they had to hold on for their lives or be lost to the unforgiving seas. Each day presented new challenges that pushed the team hard to survive, but they all knew the cost of failure, a price too steep for all those they cared for back home. Somehow, they made it through, and after three weeks on the seas, the darkened skies over their destination came into view. They'd almost reached their destination.

"Time for phase 2, everyone!" Saizo called out to everyone on deck, their eyes turning to him.

"Shura will find us a port, but the rest of us should make sure we're ready for landfall. Kagero, get the mules on deck and secure the caravan. Azura, Kaze, bring up the supplies below deck, get them in the back. Niles, collect what weapons from the ship you can and move them to the caravan, make sure every side is equipped in case we are attacked. Laslow, get into your new armour, look the part! I want everything ready before we make port, move out!" Barking his harsh commands, everyone quickly set off to their tasks as Saizo aided Kaze and Azura in theirs.

It wasn't long until Shura was able to find a port for them to dock in, the caravan ready to go just in time. The ship tied off, gangplank lowered, Saizo carefully led the mules, Kagero and Niles helping keep them on course while the others helped slow the caravan down to help ease it down. They hadn't even finished offloading when an older man in a hat with a thick book approached them. 

"It's a silver piece to tie your boat at the dock!" He called out, quickly opening the book to retrieve his charcoal pencil.  
"And I'll need your name!" 

"Just a moment," Saizo growled as the team continued to work quickly getting the mules and caravan onto a flat surface. 

"That name?" The man insisted, making Saizo scowl at him. 

"We're actually looking to sell the boat. We're travelling merchants, here to try our luck in a new land."

"You chose the wrong land!" The dockmaster chortled, making Saizo's eye narrow on him.  
"This miserable place has nothing to give, but if you wish to try your luck, your welcome to try! Now, as for your boat." 

The dockmaster stepped past Saizo as he raised his hand to his chin, inspecting the side of the boat for damage and barnacles. 

"Ehh, I'll give you a silver piece for it." He shrugged nonchalantly, turning back to Saizo. 

"It's worth more than a silver piece," Saizo grumbled. 

"Take it or leave it!" The dockmaster shot back, staring Saizo down. In a normal situation, Saizo would argue such a price, but the mission called for them to not draw attention to themselves. 

"Fine, 1 silver piece." Saizo agreed begrudgingly. 

"Splendid! You have yourself a nice day!" Cheered the dockmaster, closing the book and turning to walk away. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?!" Saizo called after him, stepping forward to close the gap. 

"Not at all! It costs 1 silver piece to dock your boat, and I bought your boat for 1 silver piece, so it cancels out! Now get off my dock!" He ended with a bark, turning his nose up at Saizo and his group. 

With a heavy sigh, Saizo motioned for the group to move out, pulling the mules along.

They made their way through the harbour town and quickly came to realize the harsh reality that was this foreign land. It was like all the colour and joy of the world had been sucked out, citizens wearing neutral coloured tattered clothes, covered in dirt and smears of black. There was no grass here, no living trees, just the skeletons of vegetation that shrivelled away. As they kept walking, a large pen that looked like it may have held pigs at one time, was now full or dark coloured rocks. Women and older children were using heavy tools to break the rocks into smaller pieces, which the smaller children were scooping up and putting into a large metal minecart. 

"Where are the men?" Kagero spoke softly as they kept walking. 

She was right, not a single man was to be found, not even old ones. In fact, where were the women too? The ones doing the manual labour looked to be in their later years, where were the teens and young adults? Keeping quiet, they needed to press on past this depressing little town. They walked a dirt road that was hard to make out, the path and the endless dirt plain blending into one another. Saizo scrolled open their only map of this place, trying to get a feeling of how far away they were from this lands castle. 

"Never thought I'd miss Nohr so much," Shura grumbled, though Niles and Laslow shot him disapproving glances. 

"It truly is a depressing place," Niles added quite seriously. The pull inside them all to stop and help was all too real, but they needed to keep moving. For the good of their mission, for the good of all people forced to live in this miserable place. They could help the common people of this nation after they removed their leader who led them to such conditions. 

"How far out are we Saizo?" Laslow questioned softly, also wishing to endure this land for a little as required. 

"A week, maybe a week and a half if things have changed, and we keep a good pace," Saizo muttered back, taking a mental tally of their food and water supplies to be sure they had enough, knowing they'd have to ration carefully with the mules, since there was clearly no grass for them to eat. 

"Keep an eye out for water sources too," Saizo spoke louder so the whole group could hear him, a silent nod shared between them as an acknowledgement. 

The road before them was long and barren, but they marched on none the less. Each gruesome reality, of animal skeletons picked clean, of fields of black dirt and nothing more, all reminders of what awaits their homelands should they fail. They could not let this happen to their home too.

~~~~~

"Hit me with everything you've got!" Xander called across the sparring ring. He wore his full armour, but the blade in his hand was a wooden one. Across from him, Corrin did the same, wearing a new suit of armour that held a silver sheen to it, the Vallan crest weaved into a durable fabric adhered to the front. 

She said nothing back to Xander, brandishing her wooden sword in a different battle stance than one she took during their initial campaign, one Saizo had helped her perfect over over the months after New Valla's establishment. Her right arm stayed back, holding the sword low, while her left arm stayed up at chest height. A small shield was welded onto her armour, leaving her hand free while offering some defensive support. Her knees stayed bent a bit, offering her more dexterity, easily able to move in any direction.

Flourishing his blade, Xander moved first, taking a long stride forward to take a downward swing at Corrin. She easily sidestepped him, bringing her sword up in an attack which he was on the recovery. Xander was able to dodge as well, barely. With a thrust, he lunged at her, to which Corrin put to use to her shield, blocking his attack, then spinning to the side to bring her blade down on him. Her sword landed on Xander's shoulder, a clean hit, and the winner of the match. 

"It's not always power that wins," Corrin spoke clearly to the group of recruits who had been watching.  
"Sometimes its the quicker, more agile opponent that wins, moving around their opponent and using their own power against them. But of course, everyone has their strengths. If you wish to train as an agile unit, sign up at the Vallan tent by the southern wall." Her words strong, clear. Waving for the recruits to be dismissed, they splintered off into different groups to train with her, Xander, or Ryoma in their specific fighting proficiency. 

Taking a deep breath, Corrin looked over all they had built in the last few weeks within the Astral Plane. They'd recruited many troops to fight alongside them, training with each other as well as with specific instructors. Benny was leading a class in heavy armour movement at that moment, watched by a small crowd of eager onlookers. Rinkah had convinced a number of people from the Flame Tribe to fight at their side as well, and as they had a number of expert blacksmiths in their ranks, were working hard on forging new armour. Their superior skill, mixed with the finest metals from Nohr and Valla, they were able to create light, yet durable armour for all. 

"You've really improved." Xander complimented Corrin as he approached, Corrin flashing a small smile in his direction.  
"I'm really very proud of you little Prin-" Stopping himself short, the sudden realization she was not a Princess any longer making the words catch in his throat.

"It's okay Xander, I don't mind you calling me that." Corrin smiled sweetly, stepping away to place the wooden sword back on the training rack. 

"Still, perhaps I should find you a new nickname more befitting of your title," Xander replied as he too returned the sword to its rightful place. 

"I'll leave that to you to figure out." Corrin chuckled softly. 

"Lady Corrin." Jakob's voice could be heard from behind. 

"Please excuse me." Corrin breathed to Xander, turning to face Jakob, Felicia and Keaton at his side. Corrin's smile broadened immediately, always glad to see her old friend.

"It's been too long, Felicia!" Corrin cheered happily, wrapping her in a hug that made Felicia giggle too. 

"It has been, I've missed you, Lady Corrin!" Felicia cooed back, the two taking a moment to hug and release one another again. 

"Does this mean the Ice Tribe will be joining our cause?' Corrin now asked anxiously, Felicia frowning. 

"I'm sorry, Lady Corrin, but Father wouldn't agree to send people to help. The tribe is having trouble with a pack of Ursarius right now, they need all they people they have."

"Ursarius?" Corrin asked quietly, having no recollection of hearing that word before. 

"They're like the Wolfskins, but Polar Bears." Felicia explained, motioning to Keaton beside her as she did. 

"I see. Well, send my thanks to your Father for taking the time to consider our proposal." Corrin added with a smile, however disappointed she was.  
"How is life for you in the Wolfskin village nowadays anyway?" 

"It's great!" Keaton jumped in, a huge smile on his face, tail wagging.  
"Felicia finds new treasures for me every day! I have so many little pieces of ceramic now, all with delicious scents on them, and the other day she found this really cool spider web. I knew it had to be good by the way she squealed when she saw it! All the wolfskins love her and the treasures she makes and finds for us!"

Felicia's face turned red as Keaton went on, Corrin just grinning at how happy they seemed together.

"You two will be joining us, won't you?" She now questioned cautiously, unsure if they were going to lend their aid. 

"Of course! I may not be your retainer anymore, but we're still friends!" Felicia blurted rather suddenly, calming Corrin's nerves a bit. 

"You have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that. Thank you, both of you." 

"Lady Corrin," Jakob interjected now, Corrin looked at him, picking up on the sense of urgency on his face, and nodded. 

"If you'll please excuse me, it seems my attention is needed elsewhere. There's a recruitment tent by the old throne, they can help you get situated." Corrin calmly directed with a wave to the tent she spoke of, Felicia nodding as she understood, taking Keaton by the hand and leading him away. 

"What is it, Jakob?" Corrin now questioned with the smile vanished from her face. 

"My Lady, there are some files from Valla that Flora requested you go over and have sent back post haste." 

"Of course! I'll go do that right now!" Corrin cut Jakob off, knowing he was going to try and add some pressure for her to do them now anyway.   
"Thank you." She added calmly, taking her leave back to the same room she occupied during the old Valla campaign. Closing the door behind her, she took a deep breath, letting her muscles relax for a moment, stripping away the armour in favour of some comfortable clothes. As she put the armour away in its own wardrobe, her fingers grazed the hilt of the Omega Yato that awaited her there, it's power would be needed once more. 

Closing the wardrobe once more, she sat down at her desk, eyeing the stack of papers that had been left for her. She thumbed the stack, getting a better idea of just how many things needed her attention, how many things she'd been neglecting over this war preparation, and knew she needed to face them one sheet of paper at a time. 

Jakob was kind enough to appear a few minutes later with a fresh pot of steeped black tea. He added a little sugar and a dash of cream to her cup for her, placing it in the top right corner of her desk, and left her the pot with more sugar and cream before taking his leave. 

Sipping the tea, she continued to work on each item before her getting about halfway through before she had to pause, stretch her neck, and take a moment to breathe. Her eyes glanced around the room, missing the presence of her husband. She missed sleeping beside him at night, of the notes he'd leave her in the mornings, of their afternoon sparring matches to keep their skills sharp. She missed the feeling of his lips on hers, the way he sent a warm chill up her spine when his fingers would graze her skin, of feeling him so close but always wanting more. 

She set the paper she was working on aside, opening the bottom drawer of her desk where a stack of blank papers waited, pulling out a single sheet, and closing it once more. On it, she wrote a letter. While it was addressed to Saizo, she had no way of sending it to him, and that was fine. He didn't need to read it either. This, this just helped her feel less lonely when she missed him so dearly. She'd write about her day, of the things she was missing with him, of a memory she'd recalled of when they first met or when he'd keep a constant eye on her back in the day. It helped her smile, even a little when the walls started to feel like they were closing in. 

As she finished the letter with words of love, she raised the page from the desk to gently blow the ink dry, before opening the second drawer and adding it to the ever-growing stack. There was at least one per day, sometimes she needed to write two, but it was what she needed to get her mind back on track. Finishing her cup of cooled tea, and pouring herself another without the cream, she went back to work. She knew Saizo was hard at work too, but she could not help but wonder if he missed her as much as she missed him.


	4. Impatience

"The new shipment came in on schedule, we should have enough food to keep us stocked for another two weeks." Ryoma reported, looking up at all those present. 

Each of the Royals of the neighboring nations sat at the table together, sharing information to keep them all up to date. 

"How goes the training with the healers?" Ryoma now questioned to Sakura. 

"Well. We're confident they're all ready for battle." Sakura replied calmly, if not a bit quiet. Leo beside her gently squeezing her hand beneath the table to encourage her. 

"The new shipment from Nohr came in as well, we have enough now to forge new armor for the pegasi and wyverns." Xander also added to the conversation, but his attention was drawn away by the clicking of fingernails against wood. 

His eyes shot to Corrin's hand, who continued to mindlessly tap her nails against the table rhythmically as she stared at the tent's entry flaps. 

"Corrin." Takumi now barked to gain her attention, shocking her out of her restless tapping. 

"Uh... s-sorry." She stammered in embarrassment, clearing her throat as she forced her attention back to the room.  
"Where were we?" diverting her gaze to the papers before her, to avoid the stares her sisters and brothers. 

"We're worried about them too, Corrin." Camilla tried to comfort her sister, Corrin's gaze lifting to meet Camilla's, the one among them who best understood her distraction. With a deep sigh, Corrin lifted the papers and tapped them against the wood to align them. 

"Valla's shipment is late, though we do not know why. I've sent Jakob to Valla to check on the situation and am awaiting his report. Training of the agile sword infantry is going well, and I believe they are ready for combat. While we wait for word from the scouting team, we'll start on more advanced techniques and hope to have them mastering at least a few of those manoeuvres come time." Corrin reported in a monotone voice, laying the papers back down and sighing under her breath. 

"Corrin." Hinoka spoke up gently, reaching across the table to take her sister's hand.  
"You seem tired, maybe you should retire, get some much-needed rest. You're going to burn yourself out at the pace you've been keeping." 

Listening closely to Hinoka's words, Corrin's eyes looked across the room, to all the other sets of eyes set solidly on her. 

"Perhaps you are right." Corrin agreed softly, standing from the table, collecting the papers again.  
"Please excuse me." Crossed her lips before bowing her head respectfully and taking her leave. All eyes watching as she disappeared into the sunlight beyond the tent. 

"It's foolish to think she'll rest at this time of day." Leo coldly remarked, squeezing his wife's hand gently as he did. 

"Perhaps, but she does need time to organize her mind. Perhaps a little time alone will help with just that." Ryoma answered back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"She worries about her husband, and who can blame her? Six weeks is a long time to wonder." Hinoka added, her hand finding it's way into Xander's, thankful she did not have to endure the same kind of stress.

"Though she is not the only one who waits anxiously for news." Ryoma once again added. 

A silence enveloped the tent, glances shared among many, knowing this entire campaign hinged upon their success. 

"Oboro is probably looking for me." Takumi breathed heavily, standing from the table and quickly making his exit. Camilla was quick on his heels, the rest of the party not far behind. 

 

Corrin sat alone on her bed, elbows rested on her knees as she quietly cried to herself. A loud knock came from the door, Corrin quick to straighten herself and use her thumb to force the tears from her eyes. 

"Come in!" she squeaked unintentionally, clearing her throat as the door opened. 

Camilla stepped in slowly, shutting the door behind her before approaching, and sitting beside Corrin on the bed. 

"Darling, I know it's hard, but you must do better to not appear broken," Camilla spoke softly, wrapping an arm around Corrin's waist. 

"I don't know how you do it! Being this calm! For all we know they died the first week at sea, and all of this is for nought. Their souls swallowed by the untamable seas, never to seen again even in the afterlife." A choke building in her throat as her breathing became unsteady.

"You've always had quite the active imagination." Camilla chuckled lightly, her hand shifting to Corrin's arm, rubbing it soothingly.  
"You know better than I do that stubborn man of yours would stop at nothing to come home to you. He wouldn't let something as insignificant as some water or even death get in his way. We must be patient, they'll be home as soon as they're able. Until then, try and wear a smile." 

Corrin sniffed, wiping her nose with the back of her hand as she breathed an unsteady breath, getting herself back under control. Camilla simply kissed her hair and stood to give Corrin a little time alone. 

"Camilla." Corrin called after her before she could reach the door.  
"Thank you." The redness of her eyes and the heavy lines below them betraying how much she truly needed some sleep. Camilla simply nodded before turning back on her way, allowing Corrin the time she needed to sort herself out again. 

~~~~~~~~~

A large, grey castle stood tall against the black sky, illuminated by the light of fires, surrounded by the sound of metal shaping metal. There was no sunlight here, snuffed out by the smoke and ash of ever-burning forge flames. The people were malnourished and walked around as if zombies, continuing their tasks endlessly. It was a sight that was hard for the entire scout party to process. Helpless people with the will to live drained from their eyes, covered in soot and dirt. All the more reason to continue on. 

It had taken longer to reach this destination than anticipated. When they reached what their map had depicted as the castle town of this land, they found a pile of rubble and corpses. Clearly, a great battle had been waged, one they had lost, but it also meant they had to move on to find the castle this Bjorn inhabited. By trading a head of cabbage and a bag of rice, they learned of the new capital - Alvida. 

Wandering through the castle town, the population was thick, more than the buildings suggested was the norm. Many of them older teens to mid-30's, most of them presumably transplanted from other towns to add to the workforce. 

"Now what?" Laslow whispered to Saizo, who led the mules down a quieter street before stopping the caravan. The others gathering around him for orders. 

"Kagero, Kaze, you two split up and look for a place to call Lilith. Somewhere quiet but spacious." Saizo directed at them coldly, both nodding before taking off in opposite directions. 

"Niles, see what you can get yours hands on. Weapons, armor, even scraps of the metal they're forging. Anything we can learn from it will be vital." The same cold tone used, Niles nodding as he tucked his hands into his pockets and sauntered off. 

"Shura, Azura, Laslow, you three will stay here. Make trades with the locals for information, use any of the supplies we have left to learn as much as you can." 

"What about you?" Azura questioned softly, staring up at him. 

"I'm going to infiltrate the castle, see what I can learn from the inside." Saizo responded calmly before stepping past them, and into the back of the caravan. He quickly changed out of his merchant disguise, and into his ninja gear. 

"If I"m not back 1 hour after dark, leave without me." He snarled lightly, vanishing before they could answer. 

Azura sighed to herself, knowing how Corrin would respond if they returned without him. 

"Excuse me, Ma'am, would you like to trade for this bag of rice?' Shura's voice came from behind her, holding out a bag of rice to a younger woman as a means to tempt her. Azura turning to the caravan to collect what she could to use for trade. 

It took virtually no time for Saizo to find his entrance, an old wooden door hidden around back of the castle a couple floors up. It even afforded him a small balcony to crouch on and listen closely for any sound on the other side before trying his luck. Inside, a desk with some papers, and a small pile of gems. A room divider of deep redwood and intricately woven tapestry of browns, red and gold. On the other side of the divider was a simple bed and wardrobe that looks untouched. Stepping back to the desk, his eye scanned the top paper, expense reports. This room belonged to a bean counter. He quickly flipped through the short stack of papers for something useful to their cause, but no such document existed. 

Moving on, Saizo slipped out into the hallway and out of sight. Red and gold carpets lined the long halls, social areas also held dark wooden furniture, but were otherwise empty. There were no people here at all, at least not that he could find. Continuing his search, he eventually came to the supposed throne room of this castle, where there were three people he could see. Staying out of sight, he moved a bit closer to get a better view, and to eavesdrop.

The one who sat upon the wooden throne was a large man with broad shoulders and dark skin, a scar across his cheek and lips that twisted his lips at the scar upwards a little ways. He wore a chestguard and tasset that appeared to be lined with deep red dragon scales that were tipped black. His gauntlets and vambraces held the same pattern, though the scaled seemed to project off the armour more than on his chest piece. His arms were exposed between the shoulder and the vambraces. 

_"They're requesting a new shipment of scales be sent, post haste."_ Saizo could hear the one say to the man on the throne. 

"Send them." His deep voice confirmed, waving the man away as he bowed and took a step backwards before daring to turn. When he was out of earshot, he turned to the third man whose back remained pointed at Saizo. 

"Any progress?" he demanded of the remaining man in a white coat, his fingers gripping the ends of the arms of the throne as the expression on his face became harsh. 

"Very little, I'm afraid. Though we remain hopeful that the newest batch of test subjects respond to the latest serum more favourably." 

_'Test Subjects? Serum?'_

The dark man stood, much taller than he had initially appeared, towering over the other man. 

"Report back to me when you have some success." He snapped at him, before walking away with the man in the white coat in tow. 

Saizo followed silently, leaving enough space between them to keep his presence hidden, but not so much he risked losing track of them. Not far outside the throne room, they were met by yet another man who was accompanied by a young woman. They paused, the new man bowing at the shoulders, before wordlessly presenting the woman who accompanied him. She was a simple looking woman. Short brown hair, fair skin, the kind that would blend into a crowd easily. Except for the glowing purple stone embedded in her chest. It was just like the ones on the dragons that had attacked Hoshido's harbour town, crest and all. 

The tall dark man gripped the girl's chin, roughly moving her head side to side to inspect her, she put up no resistance. He simply nodded to the new man, before taking his leave with the new man falling in behind him. The man in the white coat split off, taking a different path. Saizo glanced down both paths, growling under his breath, following the man in the white coat. 

His path took them into stone halls, down a long spiral staircase, below ground. The further they went, the colder it got, the damper the air felt. The first moan that hit Saizo's ear froze him in his tracks, forcing himself on. Careful steps until the stairs stopped and levelled out. Slowly, carefully, he stepped around the corner to see what awaited, his eye widening at the sight. The hall widened out, each side, cages. Metal bars holding one person per cell. The first held a small dragon; larger than Lilithy but not by much. Its scales had been harvested from its body, looking sickly and weak without them. The next, a young man of maybe 16 whos left side of his face and arm were covered with odd-looking scales and a half deformed nose. His fingers had elongated into unnatural looking claws. The next had but a single wing protruding from her back, but there was no membrane. 

The next, a girl who looked normal, human, maybe 20. Her wrists were bound by leather straps, arms pulled in either direction to keep her still. The man in the white coat held a syringe full of a red liquid, tapping the side to get any air bubbles to rise to the top, and pressing a small amount out of the needle to be sure it was all gone. His hand roughly grabbed the girl by the hair on the top of her head and yanked her head to the side. The needle was quickly forced into the side of her neck, the syringe emptied into her. 

"That's a good girl." The man in the white coat hisses, releasing her hair and lightly slapping her left cheek. 

The girl began to tremble in her binds, gasping sounds of pain emanating from her throat.

"That's a good girl." The man hissed again, standing back as he watched in a certain level of delight. The girl's head began to toss back and forth, suddenly crying out as the sound of bones snapping echoed off the stone walls. The man began to chuckle as her arms lengthened, as did her torso. The sound of flesh ripping caused a knot in Saizo's stomach, scales tore through her skin as she cried out in pain once again, covering her entire face and down her neck as she passed out from the pain. Blood dripped from the scales, her clothes becoming soaked in blood, the man in the white coat sighing audibly. 

"So close." he snarled to himself, cutting the ropes that bound her, letting her body fall with a squish of blood-soaked clothes. 

The man turned, looked past the bars, but he saw nothing, Saizo had already taken his leave.

~~~~

Darkness had long past fallen on the Astral plane, most of its residents fast asleep in their beds. Corrin was an exception. She laid in bed, but she was lost somewhere between awake and asleep. When she heard a click, the lock to her door opening, she snapped awake in an instance, sitting up to see who entered uninvited. Upon seeing, her gasped, and leapt out of bed, running into Saizo's open arms. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered softly, holding her tight. 

"I'd rather you did!" Corrin cried as she nuzzled her head against his chest, breathing in his scent.  
"I was so worried about you!" 

"We're safe, we're back now." He tried to reassure her, rubbing her back, looking into her tear lined eyes as she looked up at him with the biggest smile on her lips. Saizo grinned back, taking the opportunity to steal a long desired kiss from her lips. One they both let linger a long moment, savouring the moment. When they did break apart, their eyes remained glued on one another. No words were exchanged, there was no need for them. Saizo claimed her lips once again, with more vigour than before. He pushed Corrin back lightly, making her step away from the door so he could close it behind them, refusing to break the kiss as he continued to guide her backwards. 

Corrin gasped softly as her knees hit the bed, and fell back onto it. Saizo quick to place a knee beside her legs and push her onto her back. She didn't fight as he kissed her again, much more passionately this time. She wanted this too. Her fingers trailed across his chest, down to the ties of his clothes, pulling on them in a need to feel his skin against her own. Arching her back as he lifted the edges of her nightgown. 

Corrin gasped, breaking the kiss as she felt his finger plunge inside of her. She panted against Saizo's ear as his finger moved in three long strokes inside of her, then moved up to graze her clip. 

"No fair." she breathed, causing Saizo to pause and look down at her face.   
"Let me play too."

Saizo grinned, removing himself from her just long enough to strip away his clothing tossing them aside unceremoniously. Corrin had taken the opportunity to toss away her nightgown as he did, letting him dominate her once again as he pressed her back against the bed the long way, opening her legs and kneeling between them. Corrin's fingers encircled Saizo's length, his eye rolling back as he felt her touch, and growling low as her strokes only excited him more. It was only a few moments before his hand stopped hers, their eyes meeting as Saizo gently guided hers away, then aligned himself with her. 

Corrin let out an even louder gasp, back arching in pleasure as she felt him penetrate her once again, Saizo joining her sentiment with a groan of satisfaction. But it wasn't enough. His hips bucked into her hard, the animal need to fuck her taking him over. He leaned over her without stopping, his palms on either side of her shoulders. Corrin's fingers ran through his hair and onto his back, urging him on as his eye rolled back. One hand lifted her thigh to his waist, guiding her leg to wrap around him as he thrust even harder, shaking the bed with each thrust. Corrin's pleased cries rang in his ear, her nails across his back only deepening his pleasure as he growled through his teeth, feeling her legs shake. How they'd both yearned for this, and neither wanted to stop.


	5. Brief

It was long past the sunrise when Corrin and Saizo did stir, Corrin's head resting on Saizo's chest with her arm around his waist, his arms holding her close. Waking up to find last night was not just a dream, they were both already smiling, and took a few extra moments to just enjoy the closeness.

"It's been a while since I've slept that well." Corrin broke the silence, shifting slightly as she snuggled Saizo's bare chest. 

"I know what you mean." Saizo cooed back, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head affectionately. 

"Can we just stay here today?" She breathed softly, knowing they couldn't, but she could dream a moment longer. Saizo chuckled under his breath. 

"I forgot to ask," Saizo stated calmly, Corrin shifting to look into his eye. He could see the love in hers, and the smile that graced her lips.  
"Are there, two of you?" He asked softly, remembering his words to her before they left. 

The smile vanished from Corrin's face, her expression wiped away and replaced with disappointment as her eyes dipped away and her head shook slightly. Saizo sighed silently at himself for upsetting her, but squeezed her a little tighter and kissed the top of her head. 

"That's alright, just means we get to have fun trying again." Placing another kiss in her hair.  
"And again." Kissing her temple.  
"And again." a kiss on her cheek.  
_"And again."_ He growled softly as his lips claimed hers. Corrin relaxed in his arms as he kissed her, he could feel the tug on her lips as she tried to kiss him back, her sheepish grin making it tricky to do so. 

With great care, Saizo turned them over in the bed, laying Corrin on her back as he once again took his place over her. 

"Right now?" Corrin broke away from the kiss to blurt surprisedly. 

"Why not?" Saizo grinned devilishly. 

Several excuses popped into Corrin's mind, not that she wanted to say them, but Saizo seemed to pick up on her train of thought without the use of words. 

"The others can wait for a little while longer, while I impregnate my wife," Saizo growled between his teeth, kissing Corrin's neck in a way that caused her to moan softly, her hands circling to the back of his shoulders as she accepted his excuse for their tardiness.

Just down the hall, Kagero double checked the tightness of the binds of her bladed bracer as she walked along. She stopped suddenly, turning to face Ryoma's room, and took a deep breath. With a single knuckle, the knocked on the heavy wooden door of his bedroom. 

_"Who is it?"_ He called out from inside, no other sound following. 

"Kagero, My Lord. I have come to resume my post as your retainer." She spoke clearly and calm, waiting for permission to enter. To her surprise, the door opened before her, revealing Ryoma wearing his casual garb. His expression changed the moment he saw her to one of shock. 

"Kagero, you look positively exhausted," Ryoma stated plainly, looking her over more carefully now. 

"My apologies, My Lord. We returned late into the night, and I took it upon myself to check the guard. One of the men was severely sick, so I sent him back to Hoshido with another of the guards to seek a healer, and took their place along the wall." Bowing to him at the waist to further demonstrate her shame in showing such weakness. 

"Thank you for your dedication; Kagero, but there is no need to push yourself so hard, especially as you've just returned from a particularly long and dangerous mission." Ryoma lightly scolded his retainer.  
"Why don't you come in." Followed by a motion with his head, intending for her to follow him inside, which Kagero did obediently. 

Ryoma sat down in the chair at his desk, motioning for Kagero to sit on his bed. She opted to stand at ease before him instead. Ryoma's eyes narrowed on Kagero, showing his displeasure at her decision. Kagero gulped uneasily and abruptly sat down. 

"Blades," Ryoma ordered strongly, making a motion with his hand for her to hand them over. 

Kagero looked uneasy but did not dare to disobey him again. Reaching into the folds of her clothes, a few handfuls of shurikens were dropped into Ryoma's open hands, which he dropped onto his desk when there were too many to hold. Next were her kunai, handing them over by the handles. She finished off by removing the bladed bracers from each hand, and carefully handing them over, making sure Ryoma was in no danger of being cut by them. When they too had been added to the large pile on Ryoma's desk, she sat on the bed with her eyes darting back and forth between the pile of weapons, and Ryoma. 

"Now lay down," Ryoma ordered, looking rather serious about it. 

"My Lord, I do not think this is appropriate." Kagero objected strongly, her fingers gripping the edge of the bed. 

"It's fine, Kagero. I have paperwork that requires my attention before the meeting this afternoon, so I'll be remaining here. You are in desperate need of some rest, so why don't you rest while I do my work, and I'll wake you when it's done." 

Kagero gulped lightly, looking down upon Ryomas bed. The soft, welcoming blankets, the down-filled pillow that looked lighter than a cloud, the mattress firm to support the back, but the top layer was cushioned, a pint of her hand slowly moulding back into shape after pressing her palm into it. It was tempting. So, very, tempting. Her eyes drifted back up to Ryoma's, whose gaze never shifted away from her. 

"I won't tell anyone." He now offered softly, again motioning for her to lay down.  
"It's just a few hours, no one will ever know." 

"I-I..." Kagero tried to object, but the warmth and comfort of the bed was calling out to her, and her heavy eyes only seemed heavier at the prospect of such a welcoming place to rest. 

Ryoma said no more, turning back to his desk and organizing Kagero's pile of weapons and armour so he could resume his work. Kagero bit her lip, her palms massaging the mattress beneath her, looking back to the pillow that seemed to whisper her name. Ryoma's back remained turned to her, dipping the tip of his pen into the inkwell, tapping off the excess before the scribbling sound of him writing filled the air. With a deep breath, Kagero shifted onto the bed, laying on her side as her head fell into the pillow, and fell asleep nearly as fast. 

Ryoma waited a few more minutes before turning back around, giving her ample time to drift into the realm of sleep. He leaned forward, elbows rested on his knees as he took a moment to watch his retainer rest peacefully. It took a moment to realize he was grinning as watched her, a wave of guilt washing over him. His eyes ducked away, turning back to his desk. It was suddenly very hard to focus on his work.

Opening the top drawer of his desk, Ryoma pulled out a small puzzle box, quickly moving the panels until the top popped open. Inside was a key, which he used to open the bottom drawer. Inside, a single leather-bound book. It was a little larger than his hand, yet easily held in one. Flipping through the pages of his journal, he reflected on his time working undercover with the Anti-Nohr resistance, of getting to know, and grow close to Scarlet. A few flowers were pressed into the book. One, a Cheve varietal of the first flower he gave Scarlett. Another, a cherry blossom from the tree they had lunch under one day. The last, the mangled remains of the flower that she'd pinned to her armour just before her death. Releasing a shaky breath, he turned the page, where the ring he had planned on giving her waited. His eyes lingered on it a moment, before shutting the book and putting it away again.

He knew he needed to move on, but it wasn't easy. His duty as King of Hoshido demanded he take a Queen, provide an heir, but his heart just wasn't ready to love again. Not when he could still recall her vibrant smile with such clarity, not when the very thought of her made his heart leap for joy, before the memory of her death came crashing back, and made it break all over again. He had to put her behind him, lingering in the past would not bring her back, and allowing those across the sea to destroy what she died for could not be allowed. 

Turning back to his paperwork, Ryoma focused his attention there, it needed to get done sooner than later anyway. Time moved quickly, and soon it was time to head to the meeting. Turning back to Kagero, he observed she hadn't shifted at all as she slept. He gently touched her shoulder. 

_"Kagero."_ He whispered in an attempt to wake her gently, giving her shoulder a gentle shake when she did not stir initially.  
"Kagero." He tried again at a normal decibel, giving her shoulder another shake. 

Nothing, not even a snore to show she was stirring even slightly. Ryoma chuckled slightly, an earthquake could probably tear the Astral Plane asunder and she'd sleep right through. Turning back to his desk, he fetched a spare sheet of paper from the second drawer and left her a note just in case she awoke during his absence. Folding the note in half, then half again, he wrote her name on the front, then stood the note for her to see clearly. Standing from his desk, he took one more long look at Kagero sleeping so peacefully, before heading out of his room.

Corrin and Saizo had exited their room a little ahead of him, walking together, hand in hand. It did warm his heart to see both his sister, and his retainer so happy. They both deserved some happiness in this life after all they've been through, and they found it in each other. It gave Ryoma some small semblance of hope that his only chance at happiness didn't die with Scarlet. 

Back in the war tent, the Royals and those who embarked on the scouting mission stood around the table with a number of items they procured across the see. Before everyone could settle into place, Saizo slipped from Corrin's side, appearing before Ryoma. 

"My Lord, is Kagero not guarding you?" He questioned hastily, bowing with respect as he did. 

"I sent her to Hoshido on urgent business, and I'm not in need of guarding in the Astral plane. We're safe here." Ryoma commanded strongly, Saizo again bowing to him before returning to Corrin, their hands immediately intertwining beneath the table as he did. 

"The enemy ahead of us is powerful and ruthless. Their land has died from the smoke their forges cause, from digging up the land in search of this dark coloured ore we have not seen before, and are harvesting scales from dragons for their armour. They continue to enthrall more dragons to their army, and worse, we believe they are trying to _make_ more dragons." Saizo addressed the room pointedly, taking a moment to let his words sink in. He could feel Corrin's hand tremble in his as he mentioned the bit about dragons.

"What do you mean by that, Saizo?" Xander abruptly demanded, everyone taken aback by the claim. 

"I managed to listen in on a conversation between Bjorn and his head scientist, who mentioned test subjects and their progress. When their meeting ended, I followed him and found people who had been twisted by his experiments. Their features were distorted, sprouting new limbs or disfiguring current ones, covered in scales and skin. Worst of all, I witnessed him inject some sort of serum into a girl. I will not soon forget what I saw, and the girl's life was lost when dragon scales suddenly burst through her skin all over her body. These people, they need to be put down!" 

"Excuse us!" Leo spoke up suddenly, sheltering Sakura in his arms as her hands pressed against her ears, horrified by Saizo's words. Leo quickly guided her out of the tent, he could be brought up to date later. 

Xander picked up one of the gauntlets they had obtained, dark metal on one side, lined with black dragon scales on the other. He looked it over, unfamiliar with the metal himself. 

"Has any of this gone to the blacksmiths we have here, see if we can salvage any of it for our uses?" He now questioned thoughtfully, Niles picking up a small bar of metal on the table. 

"One of them was able to forge this from some scraps of metal we found, but he was quite explicit in the difficulty of the task. This metal takes a higher heat to make it malleable than the metals he'd used before, and cools quickly, making it a long process complete. But the finished product, it's nearly indestructible." Niles offered up. He banged the metal bar against the table to highlight his point, even picking up a small axe from the table that was forged from the same metal, and brought it down with all the strength he could muster. Neither the bar or the axe showed any sign of damage. 

"So we must air our blades where their armour does not cover." Ryoma surmised, taking it all in. 

"What about the dragons with the weird purple stones?" Corrin spoke up now, her eyes scanning all those who'd gone on the scouting mission. 

"I heard of an encampment for them," Azura added as she stepped forward.   
"One of the locals told me they were keeping the dragons in a training facility, underground. And anyone discovered to be able to achieve a dragon transformation would be taken away, as well as members of their family." 

"I also saw one in the castle." Saizo breathed as he turned toward Corrin, understanding why they were high on her list of concern.   
"She was led away by Bjorn and one of his underlings, it's possible they are in the castle." 

Corrin nodded, a look of determination in her eyes, turning back to the rest of the group. 

"We need to plan our attack strategy, to end this threat as quickly and easily as possible. The fewer casualties the better!" Banging her fist on the table to further emphasise her desire to save the dragons if they can. Silence filled the room as Corrin moved the items on the table enough to roll out the map Saizo had updated on their mission.

"There's a time to go in strong, and a time to go in smart." Saizo voiced as he stepped in place beside Corrin, his hand laying over her a moment. Her eyes darted up to him, the look in his eye telling her they were together in this. A slight grin curled her lips as Corrin nodded to her husband in understanding. 

"Tell us about the place where the portal lets out."


	6. Assault

From the edge of darkness, streaks of pink and orange burst through to illuminate the morning sky, a cool breeze rustling the leaves to awaken the trees, and call the day into action. Corrin stood atop the steps to the throne of the Astral plane castle, staring out over the horizon to the rising sun, feeling the warm rays against her face. She wore her full armour, Omega Yato at her side, dragon stone fashioned into a bracelet tightly secured on her right wrist. Around her neck, the magic whistle Saizo gave to her on their wedding night.

"It's time." Xander's voice called to her from behind, Corrin turning to face all her siblings. They were dressed for battle just as she was, weapons at the ready, their army massed below. It was time! 

Taking the two steps down to stand side-by-side with the others, she faced the sea of eyes watching her, keeping her cool, taking a deep breath.

"Look around you!" She began, giving the group a moment to murmur among themselves and look around.  
"Just a few months ago, you were farmers, blacksmiths, merchants, common men and women. But together, we have fought, we have trained, we have stood side-by-side and shared sweat for one cause. To protect those we love, to protect our homes, to ensure peace. We fight today, not for ourselves, but for those, we hold in our hearts, and for our homes, we love so much. We fight to protect them from those who would seek to destroy all we have built together, and all we will be! We stand together, three nations, one heart! And as long as we stick together, fight, together, Peace will reign! We will win this day and all the ones that come after! We will not fall!" 

Raising the Yato into the sky, the light of the cresting making the blade look as though it was on fire, the crowd erupting in cheers. Corrin released a shaky breath, then pointing the Yato forward, a call to march to the portal, to start, and end this. 

The other beside her started their way down the steps, ready to take their places in the march, Ryoma pausing a moment to turn back and look at her, giving a single approving nod. With a deep breath, Corrin nodding back, feeling a little better, before Ryoma turned to find his place. 

"You did good." Saizo's voice whispered in her ear, Corrin calming as a smile touched her lips. 

Saizo turned to face his brother, looking him dead in the eye.

"Protect her!" He snapped harshly. 

"With my life!" Kaze replied strongly, meaning it. Saizo nodded his approval and thanks. 

"You sure you'll be okay out there?" Saizo now asked his wife in a gentler, concerned tone. 

"I have Jakob and Kaze by my side, and my whistle just in case. You make sure to protect my brother, the same way you expect yours to protect me." 

"With my life!" Saizo breathed, pulling away his mask wrapping his arms around her to pull her in close and claim a quick, yet passionate kiss. Unlike so many kisses before when Ryoma would be waiting for him, Saizo he lingered a moment for their eyes to meet each others after they broke away, then vanished to return to his duty. 

With a new feeling of calm filling her, Corrin turned to her retainers, nodding to both, and turning to take their place. 

~~~~

Upon the open plain, a spark of light flashed and swirled into a spiral of arcane energy. A doorway between worlds, depositing the entirety of Hoshidan, Nohrian and Vallan army upon the decayed land. This grand display also happened to catch the eye of those already occupying the space, the dark-skinned man with dragon scale armour sat atop his black horse, overseeing a mass amount of dragons in human form. With him, the more slender man Saizo first saw in the throne room, and the man in the white coat. Those they oversaw stood in perfect lines, each as if a marionette waiting for their strings to be pulled. 

"This wasn't part of the plan..." Corrin muttered with widened eyes upon viewing the sight, giving her head a quick shake, knowing there was nothing they could do about it now. 

"Attack!" She called out, raising her sword as she called the army to arms. At the same time, the man atop the black horse raised his right hand, showing the red stone affixed to his gauntlet, a gleam shining from it as the horde of dragons all transformed in unison. Some took to the skies, while others charged to meet the raised weapons of their army. 

Ryoma and Xander moved forward to stand with her, knowing they needed to come up with a new plan quickly, Saizo also appearing at their sides. 

"The man on the horse. That's Bjorn!" He growled in the heat of the moment.  
"And the one in the coat, he's the monster I told you about." 

The man in the white coat seemed to fall back behind the rest, trying to sneak away. 

"Ryoma, Xander, can you two handle Bjorn and his lackey there?" Corrin pointed to the slender man by Bjorn who held his position. 

"We're on it!" Ryoma spoke for both of them, Xander nodding his agreement as he moved in time with Ryoma on the attack. 

"Camilla, Hinoka, give us some sky support! And stick together!" Corrin commanded, her sisters quick to mount their Wyvern and Pegasus respectively and take to the skies. 

"Takumi, Leo, Lead the ground assault!" 

"Right!"  
"You got it!" Her younger brothers confirmed over one another, charging onto the field to join the fray.

"That coward is mine!" Corrin snarled loud enough for Kaze and Jakob to hear, though she did not give them orders, or waited for their response. Invoking the power of her own dragon stone, and taking to the air. Letting out an enraged cry, as she sailed through the air. All the other dragons seemed to ignore her, allowing her to crash land just a few feet in front of the man in the white coat, snarling at him before reverting to her human form, and brandishing her sword at him.

Xander and Ryoma advanced through the wall of claws and teeth, working side by said to keep on the advance. Their retainers stayed close at hand, protecting their Masters from a rear attack. It did not take long for them to carve a window and get through to their targets, the more slender man already drawing his sword to meet them. The blade was pitch black but seemed to lack any magical enhancement like the Raijinto or Seigfried. 

Wordlessly, the Kings split apart, Xander going after Bjorn, Ryoma after the man with the black sword. Raijinto sparked it's electrified energy through the air as swung at the man, who raised his blade and took a step back as he parried Ryoma's advance. Ryoma attacked again, the man repeating his pattern of parrying the blow and stepping away, studying Ryoma's movements. 

Xander turned to attack Bjorn, who literally snatched Xander's blade from the air as he went for a jab. The metal of his gauntlet protected his hand from Xander's blade, the two fighting for control as he moved Xander's blade out of its path. 

"You've dug your own graves." His deep voice taunted, Xander grimacing at him as he struggled to keep his grip.  
Peri raced in lunging her spear at Bjorn. He had to spin in his saddle to avoid getting impaled, which also allowed Xander the opportunity to twist Siegfried from his grasp. With a snort, Bjorn dismounted, drawing a black sword with a red gem in the hilt, ready to take the fight seriously. 

Xander motioned for his retainers to lead, Laslow quick to jump forward and engage, quickly followed by Peri while Xander took a moment to learn his movements. 

Ryoma continued the same dance with the man with the black sword, blow after blow of metal on metal, making no progress. Saizo appeared at Ryoma's side, tossing three shurikens at the man, who was swift enough to block all three with the metal of his sword but did not see Kagero appear behind him, plunging a kunai into his shoulder. 

The man in the white coat gasped as Corrin resumed her human form before him, scowling at him from the tops of her eyes while she pointed Omega Yato at him. 

"Dragon - You're the Vallan Queen!" The man chuckled an airy chesty laugh.  
"You've saved us some trouble by coming here!" He mused, drawing two sais he'd previously had hidden on him. 

"You will pay for all the innocent life you've corrupted," Corrin growled between her teeth, shifting her stance as Kaze appeared at her side. 

"Two on one, that hardly seems fair." The man hissed, whistling a few high pitched notes, which seemed to summon a very particular dragon from the ranks, who attacked Kaze specifically. 

Kaze leapt away from Corrin, engaging the dragon at a safe distance from her, which Corrin charged the man.

Her sword was easily deflected with a single twist of the man's sai, revealing despite he was a coward, he did have some armed battle prowess. Still, Corrin advanced with a fire in her soul, and a desire to see him bleeding out. The ringing of steel filling the air as she once again lunged at him, to search for his weakness. 

The man with the black sword stumbled with a cry, Kagero leaping away as blood already began to pour down the arm of the man. He reached for the kunai's handle, ripping the blade from his flesh and tossing it aside. He let out a mighty roar as he charged Ryoma specifically, who raised his blade in defence. Saizo would not allow it, dashing forward and slipping past his blade as he slashed at the man's chest. The scaled armour he wore completely deflecting Saizo's blade. The man swung his blade at Saizo, who swiftly dodged and rolled away from the attack. He and Kagero regrouped, Saizo charging as Kagero circled to attack from behind again, also giving Ryoma the chance to close in from the side. Saizo's blade was blocked by the man's gauntlet, sword raised to block Kagero's attack on his head, but left himself exposed. Raijinto pierced his flesh just below the edge of his dragon scale cuirass. Electricity shot through him as Ryoma's blade fully penetrated him, giving his sword a twist to open the wound further before withdrawing his blade. The man crumbled to the ground. He wasn't dead yet, but he wasn't long for this word either. 

"Saizo, Kagero, with me!" Ryoma ordered as he turned to rejoin Xander, his battle not going as well. 

Laslow's blade crossed Bjorn's again, but the much larger man easily forced Laslow's blade back and brought his heavy sword down on Laslow's side. It punctured his armour, making Laslow give a cry of pain as it tore flesh. Peri gave a warcry as she lunged in to drive Bjorn back, able to collect Laslow in the process. 

"Peri, take Laslow and fall back!" Xander ordered as Ryoma rejoined the fight, Peri doing as told as she dragged Laslow along, blood pouring from his wound. 

Bjorn stood still, his eyes scanning the four opponents who now encircled him, no sign of emotion crossing his face. 

Corrin's blade came down on the man with the white coat in rapid succession, making him slowly back up as he deflected attack after attack. In one instance, he caught her blade between the prongs and tried to twist the blade from her grasp, unsuccessfully. With a warcry of her own, Corrin raced forward and tried to cleave him in two with a downward strike, the man in the white coat rolling away and dashing past her. He tried to run, to flee from her while she recovered from a power attack, but Corrin was quick to regain her footing and give chase, calling after him that he would not escape so easily. 

"Saizo!" Ryoma called out, Saizo quickly charging to attack, but Bjorn turned and swung his blade at him. Saizo ducked his blade and had to roll away. Kagero was quick to follow up, trying a back attack that worked so well the last time. Bjorn turned with gauntlet raised, blocking Kagero's attack, and catching the blade between the raised dragon scales. With a quick twist, the kunai was forced from her grip and set to the ground, meanwhile trying to strike her with the scales. Kagero jumped away, but the scales tore some of her clothes, leaving a slash mark but no more. 

Xander gave a shout as he now tried his luck, Ryoma charging forward just behind him. Bjorn raised his sword to block Xander's blade, knocking him to the side as he deflected Ryoma next, just for Saizo to come up next with an attempted slash at the throat, Bjorn turning away from the blade as Kagero came in on Saizo's heels with a throat jab. Bjorn's blade once again blocking her attempt, and swinging down with Kagero behind it, slamming her back hard against the ground as she fought to keep the sword from slicing her in two. Saizo was quick to intervene, landing a successful slash across Bjorn's arm just below the elbow which caused Bjorn to recoil, and allowing Ryoma to sneak in and pull Kagero out. 

Corrin ran after the man in the white coat, not about to let him get away from her. As she closed the gap, he spun unexpectedly, throwing three little white balls in her direction. Corrin gasped in surprise, raising her shield arm to try and block. One landed on the top rim of her shield, the other two breaking against her shoulder and cheek. They exploded into clouds of white smoke that burned her eyes, crying out in pain as the smoke filled her lungs. 

Kaze leapt up as he dragged his blade across the dragon's throat, a river of blood following him as he landed on the ground again, the dragon slumping over. Corrin's cry hit his ear, turning to find her. She took a few unsteady steps back, eyes shut tight as the skin on her face turned red, obviously reaching for the whistle around her neck. Kaze took off toward her as fast as his feet could carry him, and was forced to witness both of the man in the white coat's sais pierce her armour at her sides, skewering her like a pin cushion. Kaze froze as he heard Corrin whimper weakly, lifted off the ground a few inches by the force of being double impaled, and fell against the ground as he withdrew his sais, covered in her blood. 

"NO!" Kaze cried out as he charged the man now, launching a flurry of shurikens at him to force him back, bringing his kunai down in an attack. Rage filled him in a way he'd never known before, pushing the man it the white coat back with each attack. 

He could see the fear in his eyes, trying to deflect Kaze's endless attack, it was only a matter of time before he slipped. As soon as he did, Kaze took that opportunity, plunging his kunai into the throat of the man in the white coat. In one swift movement, he ripped half his neck clean off, leaving but a thread connecting his head to his shoulders, the man falling over dead in the dirt. 

Quicker than lightning, Kagero moved in with a double slash at the back of Bjorn's legs, slicing him open where his armour couldn't quite protect him. Bjorn fell to his knees with a deep grunt, planting his blade into the ground to keep from falling over. Xander moved in to strike, Siegfried caught in the scales of his gauntlet as he raised it in defence. Saizo moved in, slashing his raised arm just above the gauntlet that caused his blood to spray with his blade. Xander pulled his sword free just as Ryoma sent a current of electricity through Bjorn, making the man growl in pain as the energy arched through his body. While the energy coursed through his body, Xander swung heavy with both hands, cleanly severing his head from his body, a lake of blood staining the ground where his body fell. Saizo brought his heel down on the red stone embedded in Bjorn's gauntlet, shattering it into millions of little pieces. 

All at once, the dragons stopped attacking, some needing a moment to look around as they came to their sense, nearly all of them taking flight and flying away like a flock of frightened birds. 

Kaze drew in two deep breaths, refilling his lungs with air as he turned back to Corrin, his vision of her obstructed by the dragons taking flight. Shielding his eyes with his arm, he moved closer, until he could see a dragon with a jaw that looks like an eagle's beak pecking at Corrin. With widened eyes, he charged the dragon, yelling at it and waving his arms as if he was trying to scare off a bird. It looked up at him with Corrin's damaged breastplate in its jaws, squawking at Kaze as he charged toward it. Flinging the breastplate aside, the dragon gripped Corrin in its claws and took flight into the swarm of dragons making their escape. The last glimpse he caught of her, hanging limply in the dragon's clutches. 

A few other dragons remained, feeding on the remains of humans and dragons alike until Leo and Takumi chased them off with magic and arrows. Others were already collecting the injured, dragging them back to the healers to get patched up. A collective sigh of relief was shared as Hinoka and Camilla landed their mounts, Hinoka racing to her husband to embrace him in a tight hug. Though it only felt like a few moments, the battle had raged for a few hours, but even then, no one had expected to end the threat _this_ quickly. 

"Where's Corrin?" Saizo breathed in a raspy voice, his eye scanning for her. 

He spied Kaze walking up, alone, holding the Omega Yato in both hands. His gaze narrowed at his brother, stomping up to him with a sneer. Kaze's eyes widened in fear at his brother as he approached. 

"Where is she?!" He snapped at him, Kaze's gaze shifting away, raising the Omega Yato to offer it to him. 

Saizo heaved through his teeth, his eye drifting from his brother to the sword. It was dusted with a layer of dirt, the gleam it normally held in her grasp was gone, a shadow of itself. He gripped the handle, lifting it from Kaze's grasp, laying the blade in his other hand. 

"We got separated, I tried to get back to her, but it was too late." Kaze choked on his own words, his arms trembling at his sides. 

Saizo turned his eyes back up to his brother, feeling his blood run cold, and pushing past him with the Yato still in his grip. Kaze dashed in front of him, hands raised to stop him from going further. 

"A dragon scooped her up and carried her off, there's nothing to see!" Kaze he tried to reason with him, Saizo gruffly pushing his brother aside. 

"I have to see it!" He snarled loudly, not letting anyone stop him. 

Kaze sighed to himself, knowing he was going to say that. His gaze shifted to the group of Corrin's siblings, a shared look of grief and disbelief on their faces. Azura moved away from the others, embracing Kaze in a silent hug. Kaze wrapped but a single arm around her, before turning to follow his brother. 

It didn't take long to find it, the pools of her blood, disturbed by the claw marks scraping through them. The damaged breastplate, the metal splintered and protruding inward where she'd been impaled. He couldn't deny it. His chest felt tight, eyes burning, he couldn't hold it in. Tightening his grip on the Yato, Saizo let out a loud, soul-shattering yell as he fell to his knees, shaking from the mess of emotions coursing through him. The others had followed him out to the spot, their fears confirmed as there was no trace left of her. Hinoka quickly choked up, turning into Xander for comfort, who held her tight. The others stood in a sombre silence, letting the truth really sink it. Ryoma took a step forward, placing a hand on Saizo's shoulder, some small means of trying to comfort his retainer. 

"We should get everyone back to the Astral plane. Tend to our wounded, send a message to home." He managed to get out steadily, the others silently agreeing as they turned away from the site, knowing they'd have to break the news to Elise and Sakura. 

Saizo lingered a moment longer than the rest, memorizing the spot, and the way her armour folded beneath the force of their weapons. He choked on the air in his lungs, forcing himself to his feet, following a ways behind the rest as he carried the Omega Yato with care. 

~~~

Sakura and Elise were so busy with the wounded, the others decided to wait to tell them the news. Somehow they managed to choke down the grief and got their army back into the Astral plane. Many things needed to be done, and each broke off to complete their own part of the tasks at hand, but not Saizo. 

Amongst the chaos, he slipped away, back to the room he and Corrin shared in the home tree. Locking the door behind him, he plunked down on the edge of the bed. Releasing a shaky breath, he stared down at the Omega Yato he's kept in his grasp the entire time. He rested the blade on his knees, gently wiping away the dust, but the illustrious shine it held, was gone. And so was she. His eyes burned with the tears that welled up beyond his command, gritting his teeth as he breathed one choppy breath after the next. Little drops fell upon the blade, tears streaming down his cheeks and crashing against the steel as they flowed unendingly. 

"I should have been there..." he roughly growled at himself, eyes shutting to ease the burning sensation.  
"I should have protected you..." 

His head fell further as he gave into the need to mourn her, letting tears fall where no one else could see them in this stolen moment alone.


	7. Path Ahead

His arms trembled at his side, hand still gripping the handle of the Yato tight, not about to let go. There seemed to be no end to the tears, even as he fought them back. Never before had he cried like this, never before had he felt so desperately empty either. She was gone. He'd never see her again. 

A knock came at the door, Saizo's jumping in place slightly as he'd not expected it. Biting his lip in an attempt to gain some control, he used his thumb to force the tears in his eyes away and pushed the mask back up into place before going to answer the door. Clearing his throat, he pulled the door open, to see Ryoma standing on the other side. 

 

"M-My Lord?" He stammered, not expecting to see him there, though he was unsure who he _was_ expecting. 

"May I come in?" Ryoma asked softly, his voice cracking slightly as he did. Saizo swallowed hard, stepping to a side to allow Ryoma in, only then realizing Yato was still in his grasp. 

Ryoma stepped in silently, allowing Saizo to close the door behind them for a little privacy. 

"What can I do for you, Lord Ryoma?" Saizo asked dutifully, bowing at the shoulders to him. 

"I've come to speak to you, about the matter at hand," Ryoma answered calmly, motioning for Saizo to sit down. 

Saizo nodded his head, fetching a chair for his Lord to sit in, while Saizo sat on the bed where he'd been before Ryoma came knocking. He rested Yato between his knees, his fingers ever around the handle. Ryoma settled into the chair as he cleared his throat, trying to form the best way to say this. 

"I know, it's hard right now. It's - fresh, and hurts." He breathed sorrowfully, trying to avoid the word itself. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his thighs, folding his fingers together as he exhaled a deep breath.  
"But, there remains the issue - what will become of Valla?" 

The word alone made Saizo's shoulders tense, he hadn't even thought about that. 

"Without an heir, the responsibility falls to you. But that's not to say you should become it's King." Ryoma stopped again, sitting up again. Saizo was silent, his gaze shifted down to the sword again as he just listened. 

"The option to choose a different leader, or to abolish the nation altogether exists as well. It's not a decision you need to make this instant, but the sooner the better." Trying to underline the importance of this decision, but also knew Saizo would need time to absorb and consider the options. 

Ryoma stood, Saizo not mirroring the action as he continued to stare down at Corrin's sword. 

"Whatever decision you make, the rest of us will be here to support you." Ryoma added softly, resting a hand on his retainer's shoulder a moment before turning for the door.

"M'Lord." Saizo breathed to catch Ryoma's attention, who turned to face Saizo again.  
"What would you do, if you were me right now?" He asked softly, a catch in his throat making the words come out unevenly. 

Ryoma sighed softly, shutting his eyes tight before answering. 

"I'd think about what Corrin wanted." Was all he could think to say, turning away again, shutting the door behind him to give Saizo some privacy. 

"How is he?" Kaze asked as soon as the door was closed, his back resting against the wall beside the door.

"Broken," Ryoma muttered, gazing at the wood of the door a moment before affording Kaze his gaze.  
"We all feel the pain of this loss, but none as great as him. Best give him some time to sort things out for himself." Ryoma spoke wisely, placing his hand upon Kaze's shoulder as he walked on. 

Kaze pushed himself off the wall, turning to face the door, but just stared at it. A long moment later, he shook his head and instead headed Ryoma's words, leaving Saizo some time alone.

~~~~~

With the campaign against Bjorn and his dragon army finished, the Astral Plane was being cleared of all remaining supplies, which Xander was overseeing the even distribution of between the contributor nations. Buildings that had been constructed for housing, blacksmiths, fletchers, stables and much more were being taken down. What wood that could be salvaged was added to Xander's list, the rest added to a separate pile to dispose of. Anyone who had received an injury that required rest had already been sent home, and at this pace, it wouldn't be long until everyone else was excused and life, as usual, could continue. 

Still, a dark cloud of grief hung in the air. Though they put on a strong face to get through the work, all those who knew Corrin best hadn't had time to mourn her properly yet, and it showed. Despite receiving a grievous injury to the leg and pardoned from clean up, Jakob lingered in the Astral plane, distributing water to those still working. He was the one who suggested everyone who knew her in some capacity stay back once the work was done. To use the scrap wood for a bonfire to light up the night sky in her honour. Everyone he approached unanimously agreed, and the few he didn't heard about the gathering from others. 

Saizo was the last to be told. After Ryoma had left, he'd holed himself up in his room to mourn undisturbed, a time the others had silently agreed to afford him. His mind a mess of thoughts, not only of Corrin but of Valla. What was he suppose to do? One thing he knew for sure, he was not 'King' material. Even Corrin must have agreed on some level, as she had no issue with him resuming his role as a retainer, rather than join her on the throne. It hadn't been _that_ long since Valla had been established, surely breaking the land back into Hoshido and Nohr would not be a difficult transition. But then, all Corrin had done, would be for nought.

Surely there was another who could take over as ruler of Valla, to continue her legacy. King Ryoma was the best ruler he knew, but he had his hands full with Hoshido already. And gifting Valla to him, wouldn't be that different than breaking the nation apart. To that end, King Xander was also out of the question. And as Xander's bride, so was Lady Hinoka. Who then remained? 

Prince Takumi was... rash. Hot-headed and quick to act without thinking through the consequences of his actions first. And Lady Sakura, too timid. He worried she'd simply fold under the pressure. Lady Camilla of Nohr was always one of Corrin's closest sibling, not only was she caring and protective, but a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. After all, he stood at Corrin's side when Camilla attacked them on the frozen sea, he still held the scar from where her axe broke through his armour. 

She was a potential candidate, but what of the others? Prince Leo of Nohr was a well-educated man; calm, methodical, and a natural with magic. He too could make a good leader. Princess Elise, she was too immature, not yet old or wise enough to be a candidate. Although, it was hard to tell if she ever would be. And with Odin as her partner... Valla's a nation, not a stage play.

Then there's the native Valla, it's original Princess. Lady Azura had initially handed the role to Corrin rather than taking it herself, believing Corrin to be better suited. But Corrin... Perhaps she would be interested now that things have changed. With three potential candidates, surely one among them would take up the cause of the one they once called sister.

Picking himself, Saizo knew he must meet with his decided candidates, but was not ready to face the sea of eyes who might potentially be awaiting an answer right away. He'd go to them in secret so they could speak privately. And yet, his hand was not ready to release the Omega Yato, not yet anyway. Corrin always kept a spare scabbard for the sword just in case, ironic that he would make use of it now. But it was a small comfort, fastening the belt around his waist, and sliding the sword into its scabbard at his side. His fingers curling around the handle once more. His eye lingered on the handle a moment after his fingers so naturally wrapped around it once more, sighing softly to himself. Just having it with him was comforting right now

Leaving the door locked, Saizo slipped out the window; as he'd done a number of times before their marriage, and into the shadows to find his targets. It did not take long to find Azura, she and Kaze were working together to pack up the food supplies from the mess hall into crates. It also provided them with a quiet place to talk a few moments, away from prying eyes. 

"Lady Azura" Saizo spoke softly, with only the slightest catch in his throat. 

Azura jumped in place, having not expected another of the ninjas in the army to appear in such a fashion. 

"You scared me!" She confessed with heightened breath, a hand rested on her chest as she calmed herself, then bent to pick up the few turnips she'd dropped. 

"My apologies, but I have come to speak to you both about a pressing matter." Bowing slightly to her to best convey his regret in scaring her. Kaze had been close enough to hear the exchange, dropping his armload of vegetables in the crate and joining the conversation. 

"I did not expect to see you out of your room so soon, Saizo, how are you faring?" Kaze asked cautiously, his arm wrapping around Azura's waist to pull her in toward himself. Saizo sighed heavily. 

"I'm managing. But I also know I am not the only one grieving, I was selfish before." Really not wanted to talk more about it than that. 

"No one minds, Saizo. We all understand this loss hits you hardest." Azura tried to reassure him, but Saizo just sighed. 

"I have come to speak to you both about Valla." Saizo forced out, trying to get back to the topic at hand. 

"Valla?" They echoed over one another, not sure by what he meant. 

"Yes, with..." Saizo paused and cleared his throat.  
"Valla is in need of a new leader, sooner than later. I thought, since you were originally Valla's Princess, perhaps you would assume the throne and lead." Saizo choked out, blinking rapidly to dismiss the tears that tried to well up in his eyes. 

Azura paused now, she hadn't considered Valla in all this and looked up to Kaze for some sort of read on his thoughts. True they had made Valla their home, but to rule it, Kaze would either have to take the role of King, or at least the Queen's consort. He looked uncomfortable as his gaze met his wife's. 

"It's my fault she's dead." Kaze choked, having to stop and swallow to force down the lump in his throat.  
"To take her seat, it would look like I _let_ her die..." Kaze clearly still not at terms with the situation just yet either. 

"It wasn't your fault. You got separated on the field of battle, and returned to her side as fast as you were able." Azura tried to comfort her husband, who was less successful in fighting back his tears. Not another word needed to be exchanged between husband and wife, Kaze turning away to try and put himself back together as Azura faced Saizo. 

"I appreciate you thinking of me, Saizo, but I am no leader and have no desire to lead Valla. I fear any attempt I made would only destroy what has been built. So I must decline." 

In truth, Saizo hadn't considered Kaze in that equation, but he could certainly understand his hesitation. Bowing his head to Azura, accepting her rejection, he stepped past her to his own twin. His hand reach out, grabbing Kaze by the shoulder. When Kaze turned, Saizo embraced his brother in a hug, an extremely rare thing from Saizo. 

_"I don't blame you, and you shouldn't either."_ Was all Saizo whispered to him before backing from the hug, and giving his brother a reassuring nod, then heading off on his way again. 

Azura ran to Kaze now, wrapping him in another hug, letting him squeeze her tight as he regained control of his emotions. 

"He had the Yato on him..." Azura breathed as they continued to hug it out, Kaze not responding to her words.

Sticking to the shadows once more, it was only a few moments before Saizo spied Prince Leo. He sat with Sakura under a tree in a far off corner, getting a little privacy of their own. The spread out blanket and picnic basket indicators that they'd stopped to eat. This time, he opted to approach from an angle that allowed them to see him first. Lady Sakura's eyes were a bit red, tear stains on her cheeks. At least she now knew, he wasn't the one to drop it on her. 

"May I join you a moment?" Saizo asked quietly as he approached their blanket, Leo waving for him to sit. Shifting the angle that Yato sat on his hip, Saizo sat as indicated. 

"Pardon my intrusion, but I have an important matter to speak to you both about." He started, taking a deep breath as both of them stared at him silently.  
"Valla finds itself in need of a new ruler, and after careful consideration, I'd like to ask you to take on the role." 

Leo seemed a touch surprised, eyes narrowing a moment as he gauged Saizo's request. 

"Me?" Was all he said initially, Saizo giving but a single nod. Sakura sniffled as she bit her lip, trying to fight back the tears in her eyes. Leo squeezed her hand to comfort her, it seems Sakura was only just told. Saizo suddenly regretting approaching them in this moment. 

Leo took a moment to hug Sakura a little tighter, letting her turn in toward him as he thought over Saizo's proposal. 

"Wouldn't Azura..." Leo started.

"She's already declined." Saizo shot in, making Leo bite his lip and nod. 

"Is there anyone else you're considering?" Leo now questioned, clearly hesitant. 

"Princess Camilla," Saizo replied, already getting a feeling Leo was about to turn him down. Leo sighed as he rubbed Sakura's back, who's shoulders began to tremble as if she'd begun crying again. 

"I think you should ask her. She's got a lot more of the right qualities, I'm not very Kingly..." Leo stammered lightly. Saizo frowned beneath his mask, but he couldn't exactly blame Leo either. 

"I understand. Thank you for your time." Standing from the edge of the blanket, and bowing at the shoulders respectfully. 

"Before you go!" Leo jumped in quickly, just remembering. Saizo paused in place.  
"A group of us are staying back tonight, we're going to have a bonfire for her, say our goodbyes, if you want to join us." 

"Thank you, Prince Leo." Saizo nodded, turning to leave them be now. 

Camilla was proving a much harder target to track, no sign of her anywhere in camp at all. It's possible she'd been sent back to Nohr with a round of supplies or was hiding out somewhere alone. He did spy Niles, however. If anyone would have an idea of where she'd run off to, he'd be it. He was dismantling what little remained of the fetchers hut, prying apart what planks of wood he could from the knee-high walls that remained. 

"Niles." Saizo called to him as he emerged from the treeline, fingers ever curled around the handle of the Yato. 

"My may, spying on me were you? Like what you see?" Niles teased with a little kissy face. 

"Not now Niles." Saizo snarled, not in any kind of mood to take his particular brand of humour. 

"Oh, already holding your sword? I know you're feeling lonely right now but..."

"I said not now!" Saizo snapped at him aggressively, having to take a deep breath to calm himself enough to remember why he was here. 

"Sorry." Niles offered quietly.  
"I use humour to cope." 

"What don't you use humour for." Saizo snarled, mentally disciplining himself again.  
"I need to speak with Lady Camilla. Do you know where she's gone?" Saizo asked more calmly, trying to remain the bigger man. 

"She's on escort duty, bringing a shipment back to Nohr. Should be back in a few hours." Niles informed him flatly, turning back to prying apart the wooden boards. 

"Thanks" Saizo breathed with a sigh, annoyed by the inconvenience, but there was nothing to be done about it. 

"Oh, if you hadn't heard, there's a shindig going on tonight..." Niles started.

"A bonfire to honour her memory, I heard. But thank you." Saizo nodded to Niles, turning away again. Niles just shrugged and turned back to his work.

With an unknown amount of time until Camilla returned, Saizo needed to find a way to keep busy, and so reported to Ryoma for orders. Ryoma was quick to dismiss him, saying he needn't worry about it, but Saizo insisted he is given some sort of task, at least to occupy his mind. Understanding, Ryoma looked over his part of the assigned work and asked Saizo to aid in escorting a load of supplies being shipped back to Hoshido. It would do. 

Saizo oversaw a small group consisting of Subaki, Hinata and a few soldiers escorting a horse-drawn carriage with a number of different supplies. The trip took longer than anticipated. By the time the carriage was offloaded and items sent to their respective locations, the sun was already setting. The soldiers were dismissed, and the three retainers quickly made their way back to the Astral plane. 

Luckily, Camilla had returned ahead of him, she and Niles had splintered off from the rest of the group by the eastern wall. Saizo took the opportunity to talk to her about the issue at hand, hoping her reactions would be more desirable than the others before her. 

"Lady Camilla, Niles, pardon my intrusion." He spoke clearly as he once again approached from a less startling line of sight. Camilla pushed herself off the wall she rested her back against, turning so she and Niles stood shoulder to shoulder facing him. 

"What can I do for you?" Camilla asked in her usual tone as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Perhaps they weren't as close as he'd initially been lead to believe. 

"In regards to Valla. It's in need of a new leader, and I thought you a perfect candidate..." Saizo spoke uneasily, as Niles' hand dipped beneath the line of her clothes on her far hip. 

Camilla's hand pressed against Niles' for a moment, silently asking him to stop. 

"I'm flattered you thought of me, Saizo. But I'm going to have to decline. I have no desire to rule." 

Saizo flinched internally. 

"But you - were next in line for the Nohrian throne, surely you above all others would be most prepared..." Saizo tried to argue, not expecting Camilla to turn him down so quickly. 

"I was, but it was never something I wanted. If something had happened to Xander, I would have handed the responsibility down to Leo. It's something I made my peace with quite some time ago."

Saizo gritted his teeth beneath his mask, frustrated by her, and everyone else's response. 

"Thank you for your time." He choked out past gritted teeth, turning and walking away from them abruptly, leaving Camilla and Niles to look at each other uneasily.

Darkness fell on the Astral plane. Very little work still remained, which would be finished up come morning. Tonight - tonight was dedicated to the remembrance of the one who brought them all together, who fought for peace above all else and died for it. Jakob, Flora and Felicia passed around mugs of a warm grog that had been made for the occasion, each taking theirs with a nod of gratitude. The bonfire already burned brightly, illuminating the sky so no stars showed through. Even Lilith had joined the gathering of people sitting around the fire. 

Not a single word was spoken, wrapped in memories of her and all that had come because of her sacrifice. Each felt the need to say something, to use words befitting her memory to immortalize who she was, but none seemed good enough to be spoken. As a result, none were shared, creating the void they all sat in presently. 

"This one time!" Kaden announced with a chortle, which drew the eyes of all others present.  
"I went with her into town to do some shopping, and she wanted to get some candies! She was just like a little kid, excited over all the candies. Ones she liked, and ones she'd never tried before."

A soft chuckle was shared among the group, imagining her child-like enthusiasm. 

"She bought them all didn't she?" Leo asked with a grin on his lips.

"No! She didn't! I even offered to buy some for her, but she said she was looking for a specific kind. One she wouldn't devour immediately. " Kaden relayed, still smiling as he remembered it. 

"Which one did she pick out?" Ryoma asked calmly from his seat. 

"Mint candies, the little circle ones with the green swirl." 

"She doesn't even like mint." Camilla spoke up, thoughtfully. 

_'Mint candies'_ Saizo thought to himself, the kind she offered to him in thanks for his help. He couldn't help but grin beneath his mask. 

"She didn't even know how to use a broom!" Oboro added now, drawing attention her way.  
"She walked into the mess hall one night while I was sweeping and seemed completely baffled! I had to stop and explain it to her!" 

More chuckles were shared, smiles starting to appear on people's faces. 

"Once, when we were kids, we were playing hide and seek in the Northern Fortress." Xander remembered fondly.  
"She hid so well, no one could find her. We even had to get all the staff to help us look! We found her passed out on a sack of flour, covered in sugar." 

"She saved my life." Kagero spoke up more solemnly. 

"And mine." Orochi echoed.  
"And mine," Camilla added on top of Orochi.  
"And mine," Jakob spoke up.  
"And mine" Flora just behind.  
"And mine." Saizo tacked on. 

A moment of silence passed as the weight was once again lowered onto their shoulders. 

"All of ours." Takumi announced sagely, none able to disagree. 

"She deserves a better memorial than this" Saizo spoke up, standing to call the attention of all those present to him, his fingers curling around the handle of the Yato still at his side.  
"She deserved a proper monument dedicated to her memory." 

"You have something in mind?" Ryoma asked of his retainer. Saizo nodded. 

"I do." 

~~~~~~~

The morning sun shined bright upon Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla. Bearing witness to the events below that would forever change the landscape. Deep in the mountain range, at the border of all three nations, the mountains made way for a glade. Within, Lilith floated down to a spot, summoning the ancient power of dragons to create a dragon vein, which one of the Royals able to command their power used to literally move mountains. In the middle of it all, a spire of rock was shifting under Azura's command, shaping it into the shape of a silver dragon. 

Saizo, despite not being able to command the dragon veins, oversaw all that was going on. Lilith touched the ground in the centre of the glade they'd built, allowing Sakura to command it, a field of lush grass and flowers sprouting under their feet. It was almost perfect. 

"Lilith. Over here please." Saizo motioned a short distance from the feet of the stone statue Azura still worked on. 

"On it!" Lilith floated over, swirling in place as she summoned up another vein. 

"Lady Sakura, would you be so kind?" He now asked of the youngest Hoshidan Princess, who was more than happy to lend her skills to the task. 

Another hunk of rock rose from below, stopping at about thigh height. Saizo nodded his thanks as the last of the Royals approached the centre of the glade, finished their work. Saizo turned to look it all over, happy with how well it all turned out. 

"Thank you all, for helping make this possible." Saizo bowed his head appreciatively. 

"We're more than happy to do it." Hinoka answered for the group, looking up at the 50-foot tall statue of Corrin in dragon form. They all took a long moment to gaze upon it together. 

"We'll never forget you." Saizo called up to the stone dragon, walking around to the other side of the stone he'd asked Lilith to call up for him. 

"May this place remain forevermore, as a reminder of not just who she was, but of what just one person can do. By standing up for what you believe in, and willing to sacrifice everything to see it come to fruition."

He pulled the Yato from its sheath, gazing upon the blade a moment. 

"To honour the legacy she left behind, hereby take on the role of King of Valla, so that all she lived for, died for, may continue to be a shining example to us all!" 

Raising the Yato to the sky, he gripped the handle with both hands, driving the blade into the rock, lodging it there. With a deep sigh, he released the blade, taking a step back to gaze upon it in it's resting place. 

"You can rest in peace now, My Love." 

~~~~~

A cool breeze blew through the small stone window, whipping around the room and crashing against her face. With a groan, Corrin slowly opened her eyes, scanning the tiny room that held nought but the bed she laid on and a little standing room. Her gaze shifted to the burgundy dress she wore that was clearly not her own. As she tried to sit up, she realized her hands were bound. Leather straps around her wrists held together by a few links of chain. They allowed for some movement but not much. 

"Where am I?"


	8. Here

Stepping into Corrin's room once more, Saizo rubbed the back of his neck to relax the muscles that had stiffened with fatigue, shutting the door behind him. The sound of quick rhythmic tapping caught his attention, his eye opening to look up at Corrin sitting on the edge of her bed. Her heel tapped anxiously, fingers gripping the edges of the bed, gazing down at the floor. She didn't even seem to notice him entering, clearly her mind somewhere else, and distressed. Without a word, he moved to her side and sat down, placing a hand on her leg. Corrin jumped at his touch, eyes shooting to him, but quickly breathed a sigh of relief. 

"I'm sorry, my mind was elsewhere." She tried to apologise, bowing her head to him. 

"I could tell. What's bothering you?" He spoke smoothly, his eye glued to her. Corrin let out a deep sigh. 

"It's the wedding." She admitted quietly, her gaze unable to hold his. 

"Have you changed your mind?" Saizo asked cautiously, a look of panic crossing Corrin's face. 

"NO! No! Not at all!" She spat nervously.  
"There is no doubt in my mind that you and I are meant to be together!" Her hands laying on his as she turned to face him better. 

"Then what's wrong?" He asked uneasily, trying to read her expression for some clue. 

"It's all just happening so fast! My siblings are making such a big deal out of it, and I get it could be a real morale booster for the army, I wanted this to be about Us! Not them. I want to marry you because I'm out of my mind in love with you, not because it'll be a good show." Corrin sighed heavily, a new look of guilt twisting her features.

"Am I being selfish?" She asked quietly, her gaze dipping away again. 

"Not at all." Saizo breathed softly, his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her into him, her head resting on his shoulder.  
"I'm nervous too." He admitted quietly. Corrin grinned a little, a breathy chuckle escaping her nose. 

"Hey." Saizo nudged her head softly, making her sit up to look at him again.  
"I got an idea. Come with me." Taking her hand in his to lead her away. 

"Where are we going?" Corrin questioned, but allowed herself to be pulled along. 

"It's a surprise." 

Without a word to anyone, they vanished into the dark of night, and out of the Astral Plane. Saizo guided her to a small village near the Hoshidan border, but more importantly, to the monastery at the southern edge. It was there they procured the aid of an elder monk, who married them then and there. 

There was no extravagance, no sea of onlookers, no great show. Just two people who wanted nothing more than to be married to one another. It was quiet, simple, and perfect. In all his life, he could not recall a happier moment in his life, nor would he forget the look on his bride's face, and how happy she was. They returned to town to rent a room form the little hotel there, where they consummated their union. Before the sun could rise, they returned to the Astral plane and went their separate ways to prepare for the show wedding that afternoon. Already being wed, it made the whole day easier. No pressure, no expectations, just love. 

Saizo awoke from the dream with a grin on his lips, remembering the whole thing fondly. His hand reached out to find Corrin on her side of the bed, only to find it empty, and the cold reminder that she was gone hit him again. His grin disappeared, sighing to himself for allowing himself to forget, no matter how tentatively. This day brought a whole new realm of pressures, one he could not alleviate the same as he had their wedding day; his coronation. 

 He wasn't ready. The very idea of being a King was one he had avoided for so long, and the thought of taking on all the pressures Corrin did when she became Valla's Queen, his stomach twisted up in knots. But he wasn't about to let her legacy die, to let all she worked for, fought for, fade away. He had to remember, this was for her. He could persevere, for her. 

Might as well get it over with. Oboro had been kind enough to make a special outfit for him today, in fact, many of their old allies had a hand in today's - festivities-. It helped them all grieve together in an odd way, to ensure Valla's continued prosperity. Between the banquet, decorations, the ceremony, even a kids play area, many hands had been involved. King Ryoma had even offered to help him while he became accustomed to the new role. It was only more pressure to be a good King in Corrin's stead. 

Hastily dressing, tying the last of the decorative knots Oboro was over specific of their important, Saizo looked up into the mirror to see he if it was enough. He couldn't get over how silly he looked in such over the top clothes, far too used to his somewhat worn and tattered ninja garb. Ryoma had made a strong point to him about no longer wearing his mask, but he felt naked without it. His fingers followed the lines of his exposed face down to his chin and sighed heavily as his eye fell away from the glass. 

Three decisive knocks rang from his bedroom door, summoning his attention. Better put in that regality training with Takumi into practice. Picking a strong stance with his hands at his sides, he cleared his throat to be sure his words were clear. 

"Come in." He called trying to keep his head straight and stand tall. 

Kaze slipped in, shutting the door behind him with his head tucked. Seeing his twin, Saizo released his breath heavily, allowing the mask of regality slip.

"Is everything alright, Kaze?" Saizo asked with a touch of concern, calmly approaching his brother. Kaze dropped to a knee immediately, keeping his gaze averted. 

"Pardon my intrusion, Your Majesty," Kaze spoke plainly, but the words escaping his lips made Saizo twitch uneasily, those words used to address him still far too strange to his ear. 

"Kaze, you don't have to bow to me..." Saizo tried to urge him to stand uneasily, his fingers curling into fists at his sides. 

"I'm afraid I do. You'll be Valla's King officially soon, and as such, should be shown the proper respect." Kaze shot back, his gaze still to the floor below.  
"As for why I am before you now, I had hoped you would allow me to become your retainer, and devote my life to you!" 

Saizo sighed heavily. He hadn't even considered the prospect of taking on retainers, but he had a feeling this was less about guarding him, and more making up for his own [ercieved failures with Corrin. 

"You have nothing to prove, Kaze. Nothing to make amends for. I don't fault you for what happened, and if she was here, I know she wouldn't either." Choking on his own words, feeling the lump in his throat grow with the very mention of her. 

Kaze's breathing became erratic, taking an additional moment before formulating his words. 

"I appreciate your kindness, but in her stead, I wish to guard you as I should have done for her. I hope you'll allow me to do such." His words riddled with grief, his arm at his side trembling slightly. 

Saizo knelt down to be on his level, hoping his brother would look him in the eye. 

"It would be my honour to have you guard me as you did her."

Kaze did look up at his twin brother now, his eyes red from the tears he held back, biting his lip to remain in control. 

"Thank you." Was all he could force out, barely louder than a whisper. Taking a deep breath, Kaze jumped to his feet again, blinking rapidly as Saizo stood to meet him.  
"I shall begin my duty at once." an arm crossing his chest and giving Saizo a half-bow, before vanishing. 

Surprisingly, Saizo needed a moment to detect Kaze's whereabouts. He hadn't realized the leaps and bounds Kaze had taken as Corrin's retainer. Giving one silent nod to his brother, Saizo prepared for what was to be a long day before exiting out of his room. He wasn't ready for what laid ahead, but at least he knew his Brother had his back. 

 

Shortly after noon, the crowning ceremony had begun with all the Royalty of the neighbouring nations in attendance, along with all their friends, and those jockeying for Valla's new King's favour. He knelt before the clergyman, who spoke some prayer to the gods that he couldn't focus on. But the moment he felt the crown placed upon his head, a whole new weight came with it, one that he would have to shoulder until death reunited him with his love. Standing, and taking the ball and staff the clergyman handed him, he turned to the crowd, who stood as he was announced Valla's King. Applause and some light cheering rose up from them, his eye scanning the sea of faces. 

As his eye passed by the door, he could have sworn he saw her, having double take the sight to be sure. But when he did, she was gone. He hoped, wherever her soul was, that she approved of his choice and would watch over him, and all of Valla until they could be reunited. If she was still by his side, even in death, perhaps he could truly do this, with her spirit to guide him.

~~~~~~~~~

With a great pounding in her head, Corrin's eyes scanned the room, again and again, having no memory of how she got there. Breathing heavily, she tried to remember, tried to recall anything. Shutting her eyes tight, she remembered the battlefield and chasing down the man in the white coat, she remembered the pain in her eyes and throat as he threw something at her, then the sharp pain in her sides. Then, nothing.

Opening her eyes again, she manoeuvred as much as she could with bound hands, lifting the edge of her dress to inspect her side. A scar now resided at that point, a somewhat jagged one, but it caused her no pain whatsoever. Switching sides, another scar rested at the same point. It too had completely healed, but that still left her wondering where she was, and who helped her, and why were her hands bound.

Shifting to sit on the edge of the bed, Corrin fought with her binds, trying to force her hands through the leather straps around her wrists or break the chain that connected them. However, she was not given long before the door to the room creaked open. Bolting to her feet, back to the wall, her eyes narrowed upon those who entered. The first was a tall man with broad shoulders, her physique tiny by comparison. His dark brown eyes stared down at her a moment before a grin curled his lips. 

"Good to see you're back with us." He spoke softly, his voice fairly deep, but not menacing. 

"Who are you? Where am I? What is this place? What do you want with me? Why are my hand bound?!" Corrin spat out quickly, not letting her guard down. 

The man quickly raised his hands as a means to say he meant her no harm, giving her some space. 

"You have nothing to fear your Majesty." His same calm tone smoothly called to her, but Corrin's eyes twitched nervously. Clearly, he knew who she was, but who on earth was he?

"Allow me to introduce myself." Bowing dramatically at the waist before her, which also allowed Corrin a glimpse at the man who stood in behind with his back to the closed door, one with a sword on either hip and a more malicious look on his face than the one who spoke to her. 

"My name is Bjorn, the Conquerer." 

Corrin gasped as her eyes widened with realization, but remained silent. 

"The man your rag-tag group killed was my appointed Regent, 'Rog-nal.' An unfortunate loss, but I believe I got the better end of that trade. After all, I can always appoint another Regent." Bjorn explained calmly. He stepped past Corrin to look out the little window of her room. 

Corrin's eyes narrowed on him, but the ring of a sword caught her ear. Her eyes turned to the man at the door, who'd slightly unsheathed one of his swords as he stared Corrin dead in the eyes, shaking his head 'no' at her as a silent warning not to try anything. 

"You're currently being housed in my castle, Nagy. Well, a solitary tower of it." His words commanding her attention again, turning from the window now to face her. 

"This is merely a precaution, to show you what your life will be like if you do not accept my offer." Bjorn spoke clearly, taking an additional step closer to Corrin.

Corrin said nothing, keeping a steely gaze on Bjorn. 

"You see, I am building an empire!" Bjorn breathed, extending his arms as he basked in his own glory.  
"One that will span the entire world! All nations, united under one flag, sharing their resources so that none know hunger or war." 

Corrin bit her tongue, trying to not look disgusted by him. 

"The problem being, I cannot live forever. I will age, and eventually, die. Then all I will have built will crumble into nothing. Now there are countless women who have thrown themselves at my feet, begging me to bear my child. But they are just _common_ women, with _common_ blood. Nothing compared to exquisite Royal Dragon blood you hold."

Corrin's stomach twisted into knots, she knew where he was going with this already. 

"And so, my offer. Live with me as my Queen, want for nothing, have every desire you could ever have granted to you. In exchange, bear me a son, who will one day lead this world into a prosperous future."

"And if I refuse?" Corrin questioned coldly. Bjorn's eyes narrowed at her, displeased. Stepping forward so that he towered over her, making Corrin take a step back nervously, her knees hitting the edge of the bed, making her fall on her butt upon it. 

"Then you will stay here. The only thing you will know for the rest of your life is this room. Where I will impregnate you, again and again, taking the child as soon as it's born so that you never see them again. And when you've grown old and can no longer bear young, your life will be snuffed out." Snarling down at her, but Corrin did not flinch, glaring back at him. 

"And what if I just kill you now!?" Corrin yelled unexpectedly. She focused her mind on turning into a dragon, knowing full well she would lose grip of her senses if she transformed without her dragon stone, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

But nothing happened, no matter how she tried, she couldn't transform. Panic quickly set in as she looked back up at Bjorn, who looked displeased at her response. His hand quickly raised, striking her face with the back of his hand, sending her flying to the floor at his feet. Corrin let out a small cry of pain, trying to stifle it as best she could. 

"You think we did not anticipate your attempt on my life?" He snarled angrily, grabbing Corrin by the collar of her dress, and tossing her at the bed. The impact winding her, coughing as she gasped for air. 

"Did you not feel the neutralizing stone in your binds, suppressing your dragon blood?" He snarled once again, both of his large hands gripping Corrin around the ribcage, forcing her down into the bed.

She still gasped for breath, trying to gain her second wind. One hand pressed against the small of her back, while the other gripped her skirt and yanked it upward. Corrin's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing, squirming to try and get free. But his strength was much greater than hers. She was pinned, skirt forced up to around her waist, where the hand that held her down also kept it up. A brief pause as she continued to struggle against him, her toes scraping the stone floor as she tried to get some leverage to get away. 

She gasped as she felt him penetrate her pussy, tears forming in her eyes as he made her take every last inch. His now free hand gripped the small length of chain between her leather binds, pulling her arms back as he began thrusting inside of her. He was rough and unkind, fucking her hard with only one goal in mind. Corrin bit her lip to keep from making a sound, not about to give him the satisfaction. And while she continued to struggle under him, there was nowhere to go. She was trapped, being fucked hard from behind while his bodyguard watched. The few minutes it took seemed like an eternity, until Bjorn started to moan, his thrusts becoming shorter, and more powerful until he let out a loud, pleased groan. His cock swelling within her as it spilt more and more of his seed deep inside of her. Even when the throbbing had stopped, he remained a little longer, catching his breath as he made sure his seed remained within her, until he abruptly withdrew, making Corrin fall to the floor on her butt. 

Clearing his throat, Bjorn quickly cleaned himself up, tucking his now flaccid dick away again, and stepping toward his bodyguard who opened the door for him. Bjorn paused in the doorway, his bodyguard between him and Corrin. 

"I'll give you one more chance to reconsider my deal. We can forget this ever happened, and you can rule beside me like the Queen you deserve to be." 

Bjorn took his leave, his bodyguard just behind, the lock of the door clicking as they left, sealing her in. 

Only now did Corrin allow her tears to fall, her belly full of his seed, making her sick to her stomach. But all it did was fuel her hatred, staring up at the door with tear-filled, bloodshot eyes, gritting her teeth as she panted like an enraged animal. 

"Saizo will come for me! And when he does, he will kill you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys still enjoying this? Or has it become a 'meh' read for you now?


	9. Time Goes By

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the two readers who responded to my authors note at the end of the last chapter!
> 
> I'm getting the vibe that you guys aren't totally digging this story overall. Which is fine, not every story is going to be a winner. But since interest is lacking, I'm gonna cut this one a bit short, skip the unimportant scenes and summarize some of the details I was going to go more in-depth with in order to take less time.

Still locked in the confines of her tiny room, Corrin glowered at the door in anticipation. She knew, any moment, Bjorn would return for his daily violation of her flesh. If the last six months had taught her anything, it was Bjorn was punctual. He always arrived at the same time, always asked her the same question before their fight would begin. Her attempts to dodge him and somehow make it past his bodyguard who accompanied him every day, but never succeeded in doing so. There was only one time she even came close, pretending she was giving into him, when she launched her shoulder into his gut, winding him. But as she made for the door, the guard pulled his blade and halted her steps before she could get close. 

Never before had she been beaten as Bjorn had done to her that night. There had been times Gunther had raised a hand to her when she had been bad of defiant in the Northern Fortress, but the strikes were limited. Bjorn's fist was fueled by anger, he could have beaten her into dust had he desired it. But he stopped short, took what he wanted from her, then left as he always did. A healer was later sent to tend to her, also accompanied by a bodyguard, but she made no attempts to escape that time. But that was a long time ago, the bruises long past healed. Bjorn appeared as he always did, Corrin's eyes narrowing on him as she always did, the fire of hatred still very much alive within her. 

"Good Evening. How are you feeling? Pregnant I hope." His emotionless words echoed in the tiny room, letting the coat slip from his shoulders. 

"Not at all." Corrin snarled back, a grin forming on her lips. 

Bjorn snorted, unamused. Casting how own glare upon her as he prepared for yet another fight. Corrin simply sat on the edge of the bed, lifting one leg so her foot rested on the mattress. 

"Finally seeing fighting it is pointless?" Bjorn grinned, not opposed to her subservience. 

Corrin said nothing, allowing Bjorn to push up her skirt. HIs eyes widened, then narrowed as he spied the blood on her legs, his angered glare looking up at her face as Corrin grinned defiantly. In anger, Bjorn raised his fist, striking her cheek, sending her flying down onto the mattress. 

"You little bitch! Six, months, and still you refuse to become pregnant. Are you simply infertile?!" He yelled in his anger, having to hold back from striking her again. 

Corrin coughed up a small amount of blood, glaring at Bjorn, but said nothing. Growling, he stepped away from her and toward his bodyguard. Corrin closed her legs, sitting up with the expectation he would leave her alone tonight. 

"Hand it over." He remarked to his bodyguard, Corrin watching, hoping they'd be leaving. 

"You've lost your charm!" Bjorn now spoke coldly as he turned to Corrin, a crested purple dragon stone in his hands. 

Corrin's eyes widened on the stone as she saw it, remembering full well what happened the last time she touched one. 

"Since you refuse to bear my young, it's time to make yourself useful!" reaching out with the stone in hand. 

"No." Corrin breathed as she slid back on the bed, and tried to kick him away. One strong hand gripped her ankle, pulling her toward him as she tried, and failed, to knock the stone from his hand. Squirming in his grip, Bjorn roughly pressed the stone to her chest. 

A freezing chill raced down her spine, chilling her to the bone. Corrin could feel her heart pounding as her vision began to blur, a hint of a voice in her ear telling her to let go. From the tips of her fingers and her toes, a numbness took over, growing with each passing moment. She could feel her very soul being sucked away, and into the stone that sunk into her flesh. She tried to scream, to cry for help, but no sound would come. Her limbs refused to move to her will, all feeling draining away. A menacing laugh echoed in her ear before she lost all grip of her senses. 

~~~~~~~~

"Pardon me, your Majesty!" A young man with dark bowed as he spoke.  
"A guest is requesting your presence in the Throne room!" 

Saizo stood from his desk with a sigh, facing the young Ninja.

"No need to be so formal, Tristan. I am of Igasato, just as you are." He spoke plainly, frowning as Tristan bowed a little lower. 

"It's only right to show you the proper respect, Your Majesty!" The young man insisted. Saizo shook his head, trying to ignore the annoyance. 

"And who is this guest?" 

"A lady named Chyou, and her guardian who didn't name himself." Keeping his head down while he spoke. 

"I don't know who's worse, you or Kaze!" Saizo grumbled as he walked past his young retainer, and off to the throne room. 

He'd grown accustomed to not wearing his mask anymore, though it was a difficult transition. The fancy clothes he was expected to wear took a little longer than that. What he was still unaccustomed to was the women flocking from all over the world, it seemed, to try and impress, then marry him. Women of high standing who wished to be the wife of a King. 

Entering the throne room, a woman in a brightly coloured dress stood at the base of the stairs leading to the throne. A fan hid her face initially, her guardian standing only a few feet back from her with a sword on his hip. As Saizo sat in his throne, one that made him uncomfortable, she lowered the fan, and bowed to him. Her face was an unnatural white, the line between her face and neck making it painfully obvious her face was simply painted white, with ruby lips and black lines around her eyes to make them look bigger. 

"Your Majesty, it is an honour to be in your..."

"Speak plainly." Saizo interrupted, he had little use for her flattery.  
"Why have you come before me?" He now asked gruffly, already knowing the answer.

"Uh, Y-Your Majesty. I have sailed across the great wide ocean in order to meet you. It has been foretold by a wise priestess of my homeland that I would come to bear your child." 

"Stop right there!" Saizo barked, making the woman tremble as he did.  
"I am sorry you have come all this way for nothing, but I will not be marrying, or having anyone 'bear my child' as you put it. I understand your journey was long, so I will permit you one night's stay within the castle to rest, then you will be on your way back home." Standing from his throne without giving her any chance to argue or persuade him otherwise. 

"Safe travels." Was all he added before turning away and quickly leaving the Throne room once more. 

"Why that arrogant!" He could hear the no longer composed Chyou before the door closed behind him. 

"My Lord!" Young Tristan's voice called from behind as he appeared from the shadows, falling into place behind Saizo as he walked.  
"I do not wish to try, My Lord, but won't Valla need an heir eventually?" The young man questioned. 

"Make your point." Saizo gruffly ordered, having to stretch his neck to ease away some of the building frustration.

"You have an army of beautiful women falling at your feet, begging to Mother an heir. Yet you refuse them all! Why?" 

Saizo could sense the boy meant no harm, his words full of curiosity and nothing more. 

"I'm sure you've been told by now, that I had a wife, the original Queen of Valla." He tried to state calmly, as a means to inform the boy rather snap at him.  
"Since her death, I simply cannot. She left a hole, that cannot be filled, nor will I ever try. I am aware one day I will need to pass the throne to another, but the successor will not be of my blood. I do not know who yet, but someone will be found."

"How long has it been?" Tristan asked softly, unsure if he should be asking at all. 

"Seven months, sixteen days, four hours and thirty-six minutes."

No more was said on the topic, the walk back to Saizo's study silent. Tristan simply had no idea, the only person who'd turned his stone heart to clay was long gone, and without her gentle touch, hardened to stone once more. No women interested him, all he wanted was to be left alone until the day he could be with her again. 

The muscles in Saizo's back tensed as he sensed a very familiar presence quite suddenly, quickly turning to face Kagero as she appeared seemingly from nowhere, bowing to him. Tristan jumped in place slightly, though he tried not to show it. Saizo's concern was more directed at Kagero, who seemed out of breath. 

"What is it? What's happened Kagero?" Saizo asked his old partner out of concern. 

"Your Majesty, King Ryoma urgently requests your aid. Hoshido's eastern border is under attack!" Kagero breathed just short of panic. Saizo turned his attention to Tristan. 

"Find Kaze, tell him and Azura to prepare for battle immediately! I'll gather the troops, we meet at the barracks!" Saizo shouted urgently, Tristan stiffening and bowing before running off to do as told. 

"Tell Lord Ryoma we're on our way!" Saizo now informed Kagero, who nodded before disappearing again, Saizo dashing down the hall in the other direction.


	10. Sides

In a brilliant flash of light, Valla's and Nohr's reinforcements appeared at the battlefield of Hoshido's eastern coast. Saizo; in his old ninja gear with Xander by his side were the first to appear through the portal Lilith had created for them. Just behind, their generals, and the rest of their troops. Lilith swirled around Saizo briefly before finding her place between the two Kings, ready to join the cause. Xander was quick to lead his troops to Ryoma's aid, while Saizo paused a brief moment to take the sight in. 

Three large ships were already moored to the shore, two more approaching to drop their gangplanks. A final, much larger ship remained anchored offshore, the obvious flagship.They'd have to thin the enemies horde as much as possible before the other boats allowed theirs to make landfall, and hope the flagship didn't overwhelm them in the process. Raising his arm, then pointing forward, Saizo commanded the Vallan army to attack. 

Kaze led the charge with Azura at his side, while Saizo vanished into thin air, only to appear beside Ryoma and Xander. His blade came down upon the commander they had engaged, slicing clean through his shoulder and into his chest, the man crumbled to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Sharing a nod with the other Kings, all three went separate ways to engage the next threat in line. 

Steady progress was made, even as more foreign troops landed on the shore and joined the attack. They'd successfully divided the enemy troops, meanwhile keeping at each other backs. Their success was measured, however, as the flagship made its way to shore a little south of them. Exhaustion was beginning to set in, breaking one wave after another. They just needed to keep at it a little longer. 

The last of the enemy forces had not yet been downed when the flagship made landfall, though no gangplank was lowered. The three Kings withdrew to the center of their combined armies, catching their breath while the waited for the flagship to make its move. A figure appeared at the ship's bow, the man Corrin had come to know as Bjorn. He gripped the rope to steady himself as he oversaw the damage, then lifted his left hand to show the red gem embedded in his gauntlet. As his hand closed into a fist, a flurry of dragons burst through the deck, taking to the air only briefly before sweeping down into the army. 

People were lifted by the shoulders and carried into the air, only to be dropped to their deaths. Flame breaths broke upon raised shields, while those on the edges were forced to deal with the sharp claws and fangs trying to rip them to shreds. Things were not looking good, but dragon after dragon was felled, and some semblance of victory seemed possible. The hope remained that after they downed the dragons, their commander would fall, and the threat ended for good. 

Bjorn had other plans. He watched as dragon after dragon fell, knowing his trump card would be needed after all. Turning, he motioned for the last to join him. Corrin stepped onto the deck, obediently following his order. Tapping on the stone in his gauntlet, Bjorn commanded her transformation, purple energy seeping from the stone in her chest as she was forced to transform. A great roar left her as her wings spread to the air, then lifted her up to join the fight. Her sudden cry shook many members of the army, eyes turning to the sky to see the familiar dragon who once fought by their side now descend in attack. Her claws broke the grounds as she crashed into it, the spines of her tail disturbing more earth as she swung it around, wings remaining spread into the air to look bigger and more menacing.

 _"Corrin."_ Saizo breathed, staring in disbelief as she stood opposed him. 

_"All this time, you were alive?"_

Corrin let out another roar as she charged the army, leaping up and spinning in the air to swing her tail at the line. Sheilds were raised to block her but knocked away with the force of her tail. Landing on the ground again, she leaped forward raising her claws in an attack. He claws were halted by a raised blade, Saizo holding his arm up to block her, staring her in the face. Corrin seemed to be staring back at him as she paused a long moment, though her claw still pressed against his blade through the entirety of the look. Her wings beat once to force her backward, getting ready for another attack. 

Kaze rushed past Saizo this time, making himself vulnerable to attack. He tossed a chain with a heavy ball on either end, making it swing in the air as it wrapped itself around her wing, keeping her from taking to the air again. Azura ran past Saizo's other side, spear raised to defend herself as she began her song. Saizo dashed forward to protect her, remembering the effect that song had on Corrin the first time she ever transformed, perhaps Azura hoped it would have the same effect. Corrin lunged at Kaze, Saizo quickly stepping between them to protect his twin, and keep Corrin's attention. 

Bjorn watched through narrowed eyes, his anger growing as more dragons of his army were downed. They were losing momentum, and he needed to correct it. Jumping from the ship's bow, Bjorn's feet landed on the shore, sending a tremor through the earth. The dragon's had been thinned enough that Ryoma and Xander turned to attack Bjorn, both working in tandem. 

Water droplets rose up around Azura as she sang, swirling around her as she slowly approached the Dragon Queen. Corrin pulled her claws back from the hook of Saizo's blade, turning to face Azura as she gave a menacing guttural growl. Azura dropped her spear as she cautiously drew closer, reaching her arms out towards her friend. Corrin's head shook, then raised her claws to attack. Kaze dashed in front of her claws, raising his crossed blades to deflect her attack from Azura. Saizo leaped up, grappling Corrin around the neck to hold her still. Her head shook violently to try and force him away, to no avail. Azura drew closer as the water droplets surrounded Corrin now, making the dragon breath heavily, her wings trembling as her legs began to shake. 

Reaching out her hands, Azura cradled Corrin's head and touched her forehead to hers between the large horns. Corrin's legs gave out from beneath her, Kaze slipping out from beneath her claws before he could be injured, but Saizo stayed with her as a precaution. The water droplets surrounded only Corrin as they raced up into the sky, forcing her to change back into her human form. On her hands and knees in the dirt, she breathed heavily with her mouth agape. 

"Corrin?" Saizo begged, kneeling before her, his eye drawn to the purple gem in her chest. 

Her eyes were dull and unfocused, taking a moment to catch her breath before turning to look up at Saizo who knelt before her. His trembling hand reached out to her, moving to caress her face. Corrin snarled at him as swatted at him as if she was still in dragon form, growling at him as she lunged forward from her knees." 

In a practiced rhythm, Ryoma and Xander alternated strikes against Bjorn, keeping him on the retreat with no possibility of counter-attacking. They hadn't managed to land a blow either, however. Bjorn was able to block and parry every strike, and far too distracted defending himself to even notice Corrin had transformed back. The wooshing in the air drew his attention for a split second as he raised his sword to deflect the arrows. The energy from Takumi's arrow breaking against his sword. Ryoma took the opportunity to lung at Bjorn, but his blade struck only metal. Sensing his advantage was lost, Bjorn raised the gem embedded in his gauntlet once more, and whistled against it. 

Saizo sprung to his feet to dodge Corrin's swipe, not wanting to raise his blade in defense and have her hand sliced open. She tried to lunge forward again to attack with the horns no longer on her head, Saizo holding his hand out to stop her head without hurting her. He fought the welling of tears in his eyes. It's true she was alive, but her mind was not her own. Her whole body stiffened suddenly, snarling as the transformative energy started to rise up and claim her once more. 

"No!" Saizo breathed as he leaped forward, gripping a pressure point on her shoulder that sent a shudder down her spine, and made her eyes roll back as she lost consciousness. His arm equally as quickly caught her body as she slumped over, keeping her from hitting the ground, the energy calling her to transform dissipating at the same time. 

"I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again." he reassured her unconscious form, holding her close as the few other remaining dragons turned and rushed past them. 

Giving a mighty swing to force both Xander and Ryoma back, Bjorn raised his fist to the air, allowing a dragon to grip his arm and lift him away from the fighting. The remaining dragons circled all around him as they answered his call, and flew off together over the water, leaving their dead and injured behind. The battlefield was blood-soaked, trampled, and littered with bodies from both sides. Those who still stood were quick to move to clean up, ending those of the other side still clinging to life, and helping their own injured back to the healers. Lilith had been traversing the battlefield through it all, the other dragons paying her no mind as she lifted soldier after soldier to safety. But when the fighting stopped, she was quick to fly straight to Saizo who cradled Corrin in his arms, Kaze and Azura kneeling beside him as they inspected the crested dragonstone embedded in her chest. 

"Corrin!" Lilith cried out as she flew over, taking the sight in for herself. Her cry also calling the attention of others nearby to gather.  
"What's happened to her?" She questioned as Kaze tried to get a finger grip on the crest, his fingers slipping from the edges repeatedly. 

"This stone is somehow enslaving her. She's not herself." Azura spoke softly to Lilith, who stared into the swirling energy within the stone. 

"Maybe I can..." Lilith whispered as she reached out for it. Her claws were able to grip the sides of the crest much easier than Kaze's fingers, but as soon as she touched it, she recoiled with a yelp. A quiet moment passed as more people gathered to the scene. Sazio softly caressed her cheek, part of him just relieved to have her back at all. 

"Moro," Lilith whispered to herself, eyes drawn to her as she did.  
"Maybe he can help." She spoke up a little louder, her gaze shifting between all who'd congregated nearby. 

"What do you mean?" Kaze asked for everyone, standing to better keep level with the Dragon. 

"Moro the Arcane, the ancient dragon who gave me the power to access the Astral Plane! Maybe he can help her!" Lilith enthusiastically informed the group, swirling in the air with excitement. 

"Where can we find him?" Saizo's strained voice questioned without his gaze shifting away from Corrin. 

"The Astral Plane. He's lived there since ancient times. I'm sure if we asked him for his help he'd come!" Lilith went on, invoking her power to create portals between the two lands, she flew in a tight circle around the group of people, transporting them inside the familiar castle within the Astral Plane. 

Many injured were still being healed by Sakura, Elise, and their group of healers. More and more kept appearing through the main portal, helped along by those who could. Saizo's eye quickly scanned the scene, then pulled Corrin into himself and lifted her from the soft grass. Without a word he carried her away from the mess of people, and back to their old room. Those close to her were quick to follow, the door shut behind them to ensure a little privacy. Saizo laid Corrin down on their bed, crouching at her side as he brushed the hair off her face. 

"How do we find this Moro?" Kaze questioned of Lilith. 

"I - I am not sure. I know he inhabits this realm, but not where. I suppose I could try praying to him, that worked last time."

"Then do it," Sazio stated plainly. 

The tiniest groan escaped Corrin's throat, her eyes snapping open and sitting up without warning. Many jumped at her sudden movement, but Saizo just sat beside her on the bed. He reached out to caress her face once more, peering into her dull looking eyes. She did not move or react beyond that, just calm and still. A marionette waiting for her strings to be pulled. 

"We're going to set you free!" Saizo vowed to her, not knowing if she could hear him.  
"Even if it costs me my life, I swear it! You will be free!"


	11. Into the Wilds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY this has taken this long! Shit just hit the fan, and I haven't been sleeping well, and then I got myself super sick and ended up going to the hospital... and, well, thank you for being so patient!

Pulling the drawstring on his pack, Saizo closed the top flap and swung the strap over his shoulder. His eye scanned over Kagero, Ryoma, and Lilith who were still making their own preparations before heading out. They had no idea how long it would take to find Moro, and they needed to be ready. 

"Saizo." Kaze's familiar voice drew his attention, turning to look at his twin who wore a guilty expression.  
"You should be staying here and let me go!" 

"No! I'm the one who needs to find Moro and convince him to help Corrin. Or force him to should he refuse. I need you to stay here and make sure she stays safe." 

Kaze's gaze shifted downward, seeming unsure. Saizo placed his hand on Kaze's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. 

"We don't know how far his control can reach. She's not to leave the astral plane, for _**any reason**_."

Kaze sighed heavily but nodded in agreement. 

"I will guard her with my life!" He now swore to Saizo, bowing to his King. 

"We're ready." Lilith cheered with Ryoma and Kagero at her side. 

Saizo looked them over briefly, then turned back to his brother to share a farewell nod, before turning off with the others to begin their trek through the dense forests outside the castle. Similarly, Kaze turned back to Corrin's room where Xander and Hinoka were currently watching over her.

Days quickly passed as the group pushed forward together into the unknown. The only indication they had that they were going the right direction at all was thanks to Lilith. Having connected with Moro once in the past, the could feel his aura, if only slightly. She kept their heading, Saizo just behind, Ryoma and Kagero taking up the rear. They started gathering for food along the way, realizing they did not pack enough. Berries, roots or stalks of edible plants, catching an odd rabbit or bird that was unlucky enough to cross their path. 

At night, everyone rotated guard shifts to made sure the group stayed safe. While there was no incident, Saizo noticed fairly quickly how - friendly - Kagero and Ryoma seemed to be getting. Kagero was to wake Ryoma for the last shift and get some rest herself, but it seemed she was foregoing her second turn at rest in order to stay up with Hoshido's King, and something there had sparked, and now they grinned and giggled together like love-struck school children.

On day 9, a huge castle finally came into view. It was taller than any mountain they had ever seen, with a front gate that made them seem like mere ants. Yet when Lilith flew up and placed her claw upon the giant stone slab, it slowly opened for her. With great caution, the group walked in, eyeing the courtyard that was larger that Castle Shirasagi. 

"Great Moro!" Lilith called out while Ryoma and Kagero still absorbed their surroundings, Saizo's attention firmly staying on Lilith and the next set of giant doors ahead.

'It is I, Lilith! Your humble and devoted vassal. I come here with a most urgent request!" 

For a long moment, the silence was her only answer. Eyes darted around, looking for some sort of answer, but none was found. 

"Moro the Arcane! I beg of you! My sister's life hangs in the balance, and only your power can save her! I beseech thee to grant her your blessing as you have done unto me!"

"Sister?!" Saizo growled under his breath, eye narrowing upon the Astral Dragon. 

A tremor shook the earth beneath their feet, making Ryoma fall to his knees, while Saizo and Kagero were both able to widen their stances to stabilize themselves. The large doors across the courtyard flung open unexpectedly with a great rush of wind and the sound of wingbeats. A huge blue dragon with ornately curved horns appeared from the doors, touching down in the dirt with just a few feet separating his massive claws and the group. Lilith was quick to bow before the dragon, outstretching her fin-like tail in a display of respect. 

"Thank you for answering my call!" Lilith cried up to the dragon. A moment of silence passed as he seemed to look over each person present. 

Sitting up, the dragon's wings outstretched as far as they could, they folded around the body of the dragon along with a purple ribbon of energy. His form shrunk down, transforming into a human. When the ethereal outline of the wings faded, a simple looking man was left behind. Other than the short blue hair, you'd never guess looking at him that his true form was the dragon just before them. 

"Lilith, though I am exultant to see you again, I thought I made it clear to you that this is _my_ domain, that you and your friends are simply guests in it," Moro spoke with a level tone, his eyes now only on her. 

"I am sorry, Great Moro, but as I said, my sister is in trouble and only you can help her!" Lilith bowed to him once again, keeping her gaze lowered. Saizo, on the other hand, was looking Moro over repeatedly, looking for any weakness. 

"And what situation, pray tell, is so dire that only an arcane can rectify it?" 

"Her dragonstone has been corrupted. It's been embedded in her chest, and made into a puppet! Her actions are not her own." The fear in Lilith's voice caused her to tremble as she pleaded to Moro, never once daring to look at him.  
"Please, Great Moro, I beg of you to help her! Purify her dragonstone and set her free!" 

Moro stared down at Lilith a long moment, contemplating her words. 

"No." 

Saizo's shoulders shuttered as his gaze narrowed upon him.

"I granted you and you alone my blessing. The gifts of the arcane are not mere toys or trinkets. If your sister wishes for my blessing, she must seek it in earnest herself." Turning his back on Lilith. 

Saizo growled under his breath, dashing around to be in front of Moro, and dropping to his knees. 

"Moro, I beg you in Corrin's stead to reconsider!" A growl still in his voice, despite mirroring Lilith's approach of kneeling before him. 

"And _who_ , are you?" Moro questioned coldly, staring down at Saizo. 

"I am Corrin's husband and the King of Valla." Saizo answered more calmly, turning his gaze up Moro.  
"She cannot ask you herself, so I will have to suffice. Please. Save her, and, and I will serve you the rest of my life as thanks. I will be your slave if only you would set her free."

Shifting his position, Saizo placed his hands on the ground below and lowered his head so that his forehead touched the dirt at Moro's feet. 

Moro stared down at Saizo a long moment, seeming to consider his proposal. 

"Very well." Moro breathed as he waved his hand at Saizo to stand.  
"I will see what I can do." 

Saizo opened his mouth to thank Moro, but nothing would come. For the first time that he could ever recall, Saizo was truly speechless, feeling his eyes moisten as he gasped softly. 

Moro raised his hands to chest height, palms raised as he drew in a deep breath. The world around them began to twist and shift, the sky turning to wood grain as the sound of groaning wood replaced the silence. With another twist, the world settled back into place, the group finding themselves in Corrin's room. Xander sat on the edge of her bed, Hinoka in a chair just beside, but both their attentions were turned to the sudden appearance of Moro and the others. 

Ignoring their presence entirely, Moro went to Corrin's side, inspecting her. It appeared she hadn't moved since they'd left, sitting up in bed, staring straight forward with a blank expression. Saizo was quick to get Hinoka and Xander to step away, to give Moro the room he needed. He spent a few moments evaluating her condition, her expressionless gaze, and the complete non-response to anything it seemed. Circling around to the head of the bed, he cleared his throat. 

"Make her lie down." he snapped at Saizo, who did not hesitate to respond. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Saizo could not help but look into Corrin's eyes. Sighing softly to himself, he gripped her shoulders and forced her to lay down on the bed. She put up no resistance, laying on the flat of her back. With a quick flick of his fingers, a small line of purple magic moved down the center of Corrin's shirt, cutting the material so he could see her dragonstone. He stared at it a moment and the swirling purple energy inside. Reaching out, his fingers gripped the edge of the crest around the stone, his palm covering the stone completely. His eyes narrowed, a slight growl slipping past his throat. 

Corrin squeaked softly, drawing everyone's attention, especially as Moro pulled away. Saizo leaned forward a little to gaze into her eyes. The life and brilliance of her eyes had returned, her gaze jumping around, looking confused. 

_"Corrin?"_ Saizo spoke softly, drawing her gaze to him. 

"Saizo?" choking on the word, her eyes misting over as she blinked rapidly. 

Taking her hand in his, Saizo helped her sit up, her gaze locked on him. 

"Is this a dream?" Corrin gasped.

"This is real, you're home." Saizo reassured her barely above a whisper, squeezing her hand to give her comfort. 

A smile tugged at Corrin's lips as she breathed a relieved sigh, tears escaping her hold on them as she made a number of small movements. Clenching her free hand a couple of times, rolling her shoulders, feeling her body move as she commanded it to. Swallowing hard, her fingers reached up to the edges of Saizo's mask, pulling it away before placing her lips against his. He didn't resist her, both of their eyes shutting as his hand weaved into her hair at the base of her skull. When they finally broke apart, Corrin buried her head into Saizo's neck, letting his arms wrap around her tight. 

_"I knew you'd come for me..."_

_" Sorry it took so long."_

_"You came, that's all that matters."_

Moro cleared his throat abruptly, making Corrin jump against Saizo as her eyes shot to him. 

"Tell me, who is impudent enough to tamper with the dragonstones as such?" Moro questioned calmly, holding out the dragonstone he lifted from Corrin's chest, shining its original brilliant blue. 

Saizo couldn't help but look down to Corrin's chest where it was embedded mere moments ago. Her flesh showed no sign of ever being disturbed, but her unwavering gaze upon the stone, the tensing of her shoulders, and shifting further into Saizo - and away from it - only betrayed her fear. 

"He is a man known as Bjorn." Ryoma spoke up after a beat of silence. 

_"It's okay."_ Saizo whispered into Corrin's ear, but it did nothing to relax her. 

_"Who is that?"_ Corrin whispered back, her gaze unwavering. 

_"The ancient dragon, Moro. We brought him here to help you."_

"We thought he was defeated some months ago, but it turns out he has a number of stewards across the lands he has dominated." Ryoma continued to explain until Corrin stood from her bed and quickly approached Moro. 

He bestowed a harsh gaze upon her for approaching him in such a manner, reading the conflicted expression upon her face. 

"You were able to purify my dragonstone? And lift it from my chest without leaving a mark?" She asked in awe of him, to which a grin tugged at Moro's lips, lightening his expression. 

"Yes, I was..." 

"Then you Must help me!" Corrin pleaded as she crossed her arms over her chest, yet took a step forward.   
"Please! Please, you must purge me of my dragon blood!" Lunging forward and grabbing Moro by the arms.  
"I can't take it anymore! Everything that's happened, being Anankos' object of desire, losing my mother, having to fight against my family, being targetted and taken by Bjorn, and - not being able to provide a child to my husband..... All of it because I am a dragon! I don't want it! Please, please don't make me bear this burden anymore!"


	12. Purge

An overwhelmed silence overtook everyone present. Corrin's pleas to have her dragon blood purified a shock to all, especially since she'd embraced that side of herself so readily from the beginning. But now her arms trembled as tears welled up in her eyes, dropping to her knees before Moro, lip quivering as she tried to maintain control. 

_"Please, please, I don't want this curse anymore..."_ Corrin whimpered softly, biting her lip as the first tears escaped her hold on them. 

While Moro stared down harshly at Corrin, allowing Saizo to place his hand on Corrin's shoulder, and draw her attention to him. 

"Corrin, I don't care if we never have kids, I just want you." He spoke gently, hoping she would settle down. 

Streams of tears escaped the corners of her eyes, breaths coming heavily, yet maintaining some semblance of control. 

"I can't - " She choked out, clenching her teeth as she cleared her throat to try again.  
"This way, I'll never be able to - " 

Saizo wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest to give her the chance to pull herself together. While she trembled against him, sniffling and sobbing softly, Moro cleared his throat before speaking up. 

"You are the descendant of a glorious legacy spanning a millennium. You have been bestowed a gift few others shall ever receive, and yet your wish is to discard it so callously?!" Moro growled through barred teeth.

Saizo softly pet Corrin's hair, watching her bite her lip to try and hold back the tears long enough to give an answer. Raising her head from Saizo's chest, she stared at Moro as a few more tears escaped her hold. 

_"That man... he tore me from my family, my friends. He locked me up in a little room with my hands bound behind my back. And every day, at the same time, he came to my room and raped me."_

This news his Saizo like a cold blade to the heart. The realization of what she'd endured, for months on end, while they all believed she was dead. He tried to pull her back into him, his breath stuck in his throat that no words could pass through. But her arm stiffened as he pulled on it, resisting his touch.

"He tried to impregnate me every day, he wanted an heir who was part dragon, to control his dragon army. He chose me because I am a Dragon. I do not wish to be anymore!"

Moro sighed softly as he eyed Corrin. For a long moment, he just stared at her, unmoving, trying to decide what to do. 

"To your feet!" he barked at her, Corrin holding his harsh gaze as she rose up, out of Saizo's grasp. He jumped to his feet, staying just behind Corrin, feeling the need to be at her side. 

Moro placed his palms together, spinning his hands in opposite directions to create friction on his palms. In a smooth movement, he shifted his stance, turned his hands so his fingers grasped each other, keeping one leg back an anchor. His arm shot out, palm striking against Corrin's chest where her corrupted dragon stone had been not long before. Corrin recoiled from the force of the strike, Saizo raising his hands to catch her, but a purple energy flowed from her chest and into Moro's hand. It gripped her in place, a few pained breaths escaping Corrin's throat as a new stream of blue left her among the streams of purple. As soon as the long stream of blue ceased from Corrin's body, and collected in Moro's grasp, the purple energy stopped. Corrin fell to her knees, Saizo wrapping his arms around her before she could fall any further. Her eyes were closed now, each breath laced with pain as her fingers curled around the material of his clothes. 

Shutting his eye tight, Saizo held Corrin against him, staying with her through the pain. 

_"I'm so sorry..."_ was all he could think to utter, not meaning just this pain, but all she had endured away from him. 

"Your dragon soul has been purged." Moro snapped, pressing the blue energy he took from Corrin into the dragonstone.

Bypassing Corrin who continued to tremble in Saizo's arms, Moro turned his attention to Ryoma, who straightened under Moro's gaze.

"This Bjorn you speak of, I wish to have an audience with him. Where might I find him?"

"We're unsure ourselves," Ryoma responded hesitantly, biting the inside of his lip with the cross expression that twisted Moro's features.  
"But we too would like a word with him. After my sister has recovered." Ryoma insisted with more strength in his voice. His words silently echoed by a nod of the head by those present. 

Moro's eyes narrowed, looking Ryoma over from head to toe, then scanning the others one by one.

"Though I sense the lingering touch of a dragon on you, none of you are dragons as she was." Moro mused more to himself.  
"Yet, she is your kin?" 

"We may not be bound by blood, by we are her family!" Xander piped up, taking a step forward to emphasize his point. 

"Great Moro." Lilith breathed as she bowed before him, receiving a softer gaze from Moro.  
"They have all proven to hold a deep bond with her, I assure you."

Behind Moro, Saizo carefully helped Corrin to her feet, a lingering expression of pain on her face, but lessened than a few moments ago. Though she stood on her own two feet, Saizo's hands remained raised, as though she may fall at any moment. 

"I want my reckoning with Bjorn as well." Corrin insisted between heavy breaths. 

"You're in no condition - " Xander tried to reason with Corrin as he turned toward her, Corrin's gaze narrowing harshly on him. 

"Don't, Xander. You don't understand. I _Need_ this."

Taking a few heavy breaths, her eyes scanned the room, reading the worried expressions as they all stared at her. 

"We need a plan...Saizo!" She snapped, turning to look directly at him, who reluctantly closing his hands into fists and dropped them to his sides.   
"Return to Valla and get the maps from the war room, and some paper and pens. Ryoma, summon Takumi and Sakura to meet us here. Xander, you get Camilla and Elise. We'll all meet in the mess hall, figure this out." 

As soon as the words left her mouth, she stepped toward the door to the room with a limp, not minding the looks of concern that continued to follow her. 

"Where are you going?" Saizo questioned softly as he kept pace. 

"To get some air..." Corrin breathed, waving her hand dismissively as she continued on her path outside. Saizo reluctantly let her go on her own, turning away to fetch the maps as she requested.


	13. Cypher

It was still fairly dark inside the mess hall. Since the facility hadn't been used in quite some time, Corrin had only lit a single candle to sit by while she waited for the others. Her fingers surrounded the little flame, drinking in the small bit of warmth it offered. Pulling her hands away from the flame, she stared down at her fingers as they trembled ever so slightly. Curling her hands around one another, she breathed heavily across her fingers, then wrung them together in a circular pattern. 

The sound of the door creaking open made Corrin jump in place and drop her hands to her sides before turning to look who it was. Saizo approached slowly with a pile of rolled up maps under his arm, his eye glued on her. Swallowing hard, Corrin slid over on the bench, as to give Saizo some room to sit beside her. He, in turn, set the maps on the table carefully and sat beside her. 

"Are you okay?" He whispered softly, his hand making a small motion toward her leg, but withdrew just as quickly. 

"I'm not sure," Corrin answered plainly, holding his gaze.  
"My body is my own again, but I feel - strange."

"Well, Moro did take away a part of you. Maybe you just need a little time to adjust." He offered cautiously, his fingers grazing across her knee this time. 

Corrin's eyes turned toward his fingers, feeling his touch through the material that separated them. When she did not object, Saizo felt a bit braver, and slid his hand up to her side and moved in closer. 

"I've missed you..." 

Biting her lip, Corrin laid her head against Saizo's chest, her arms loosely wrapping around his waist. His arms circled around her shoulders to hold her a little closer. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief, breathing in her scent as she pressed herself against him. They did not have long, however, as Xander and the Nohrian royals entered the mess hall, quickly followed by the Hoshidan royals. Just behind them Lilith and Moro, who seemed to be visiting as if old friends. 

Saizo gave Corrin a squeeze as he released her, both sitting up as they took their places around the table. Corrin started to lay out the maps she needed, flipping a particularly old map over to expose the clear back side of it while a few of the others lit a few more candles to better illuminate the area. As everyone sat down, all eyes on Corrin, she cleared her throat to begin. 

"Thank you all for coming so quickly. Now luckily while I was-"

A number of voices raised in protest, Corrin's gaze shifting up from the maps and jumping between those who continued to speak over one another. 

"Hey, hold up, how about you tell us if you're okay first?!" Takumi insisted strongly.

"You matter more to us than some war plan!" Leo tacked on, Sakura nodding along even though her voice was not among those raised. 

"We were really worried about you, darling!" Camilla added, reaching out to caress her face, but stopped when Corrin flinched from her hand.

Pausing to take a deep breath, Corrin eyed Saizo's hand once again on her knee, giving her a gentle squeeze of support. 

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine. And I'll be a lot better once we rid the world of Bjorn. So if we could get to the task at hand." Spoken a bit gruffly, ignoring the concerned stares as she pulled the blank map toward her, and started to draw out a coastline. 

"Even though I lost control of my own actions for a while, I was still able to observe everything going on. Bjorn was foolish enough to let me be in the room during some of his war meetings, and I started to memorize maps." pausing her words as she added in rivers, mountains, and cities to the map. 

"Here." The pen tip landed with a thud against the table, ink seeping out into the parchment below.  
"This is where his true capital lies. It's called Nag-ee or something. This is where we need to strike."

"Is that where the suzerain resides?" Moro spoke up from his silence just behind Ryoma. 

"Yes, it is. At least it was while I was his captive." 

"Then what do we do?" Xander interjected.

"The direct approach would be to storm the castle, seize it, and kill him. However he still holds his control over a large number of dragons, there could very well be a high number of casualties." 

"I'm not sure our nations could handle another full-scale war effort," Ryoma added while Corrin seemed to contemplate what to do. 

"I have to agree with King Ryoma," Xander spoke up with a grimace.  
"Things are finally beginning to stabilize again. To start another campaign, it could ruin Nohr."

Corrin breathed a deep breath through her nose as she stopped to think, fingertips tapping the wood tabletop as she did. 

"There is, perhaps, another option." Moro breathed with a tense jaw. 

Corrin's eyes shifted up to him with the expectation he would speak, but when he remained quiet, she bit her lip and sighed softly. 

"What might that be?" She asked calmly, though the irritation on her lips did not go unnoticed. 

"Prepare an elite task force among your greatest warriors. They will climb aboard my back, and I shall fly them to his fortress, and keep the dragons at bay while your warriors dispatch of him." 

Corrin nodded along as she listened, eyes lighting up as she grinned slightly. 

"Then that's what we'll do! Moro can drop us off on the roof, and we'll fight our way down to him." 

"I can follow on my wyvern, help control the skies." Camilla offered.

"And my pegasus!" Hinoka chimed in just after. 

"How many do you think you could carry?" Corrin directed to Moro.

"I cannot say I have ever carried any being on my back before, as such I am not sure the number." 

"Then perhaps we should do some tests here as to not over-exert you before we invade." Taking another deep breath as her eyes wandered to the flickering light of the candle in the center of the table. 

"All of that we can figure out in the morning. Everyone rest up." Her commanding tone as she rose to her feet was meant to dismiss the meeting, but Leo shot to his feet just after her. 

"Maybe we could light a fire, sit together, have some hot cider so we can talk and catch up!" 

Other voices aired their approval, rising to their feet to walk outside together. 

"I'm going to have to decline," Corrin spoke up before the others got too carried away.  
"Its been a very - trying - few months. And while I am grateful to all of you for helping set me free, I'd really like to just take a quiet night with my husband."

"Of course, little Queen." Xander grinned with a nod of his head, taking Hinoka's hand in his.  
"Perhaps I shall do the same with my wife." 

Hinoka's cheeks turned a gentle shade of pink as she smiled at Xander. 

"We will see you in the morning," Xander added, the first to turn away as he lead Hinoka out of the mess hall. 

Sakura stepped forward to give Corrin a quick hug, then stepped away to rejoin Leo. 

"Goodnight, Sister!" Leo voiced for both of them and following suit after Xander. 

While the others said their goodnights, Lilith slipped out with Moro just behind, and soon it was Corrin and Saizo's turn to leave. 

They hardly said a word as they walked side by side back to their room, Corrin's hand slipping into Saizo and squeezing it tight. It was a small relief to him to feel her hand pursue his, squeezing her hand back as his eyes turned to her. She offered a small smile to him before her eyes shifted forward once more. 

Saizo opened the door for her, allowing his wife to step into their room first, then stopping to lock the door as he stepped in. As he turned to face Corrin once again, her body pressed against his as her hands hurriedly pushed down his mask and claimed his lips with her own. Losing his balance slightly, he allowed his back to fall against the door, hands circling onto Corrin's back to hold her close. When their lips broke apart, Corrin quickly tucked her head into the nape of Saizo's neck, her body remaining close to his.

"Gods how I have missed you." Saizo breathed, hands sliding up the back of her shirt, feeling her soft skin against his rougher hands. 

"I've missed you too," Corrin whispered back, slipping away from his neck. 

Her eyes turned up to meet his, a fondness in his eye as he grinned. His hand raised up, and brushed a few stray strands from her forehead. A strange sensation took her over. Normally, she'd willingly lean into his touch, soak in his affections yet always be hungry for more. But this, it didn't feel the same. She tried to push the thought from her mind as she leaned in for another kiss. 

He breathed sharply through his nose as she did, breath becoming short, the unmistakable feeling of something pressing against her leg not at all unexpected. She tried to deepen the kiss as her lips parted slightly, her tongue breaching the gap to ask if his wished to play. A surprised gasp left her throat when Saizo instead pulled away, his eye staring deeply into hers. 

_"Are you sure? We don't have to..."_

"I'm sure," Corrin insisted. Her fingers weaving into his hair at the base of his skull, once again engaging in the kiss as her tongue prodded his lips softly. 

This time, he gave in without question. One hand on the small of her back to keep her close, the other on the back of her neck as his tongue reached out to play with hers. Engaging in a familiar, yet foreign dance. It was, however, short lived as Saizo scooped Corrin up in his arms, carrying her to the bed. Laying her down on the bed, he took his place over her as he resumed the kiss. 

Corrin's fingers was quick to pull on the ties of his clothes, loosening the material until he was able to shrug it off his shoulders. His hands worked equally quickly to help her remove undo the buttons of her shirt. No other material separated him from her breasts, and took it upon himself to flick his tongue across her right nipple, then suck on it with vigor. Corrin bit her lip and tilted her head back, knowing when he'd do this in the past, it would drive her crazy with lust. But what she was experiencing now, it wasn't pain, but it certainly wasn't pleasure. His hands shifted to her pants, yanking them down a bit roughly as the animal of desire had taken over his senses. She did not fight him, lifting her legs as the material was pulled away, leaving her completely exposed to him. 

Stepping onto the floor for a brief moment, Saizo allowed what little material that still covered him to fall away, gripping his hard length that throbbed in anticipation. Corrin swallowed hard, as she continued to bite down on her lip, allowing him to open her legs and kneel between them. Her brow tightened as she felt a single finger penetrate her and move rather abruptly. A small sound escaped her throat beyond her control, making Saizo groan in return. She could not help but give a small gasp as his finger left her, only to be replaced by his hungry dick. He laid over her as his lips kissed the side of her neck and across her throat, one hand sliding under the small of her back as he thrust inside of her wildly. Corrin's fingers gripped his shoulder blades as he rocked her body, but stared straight up at the ceiling above. 

Something she remembered to be an act of love and passion, a moment of lust and pleasure, and she felt nothing. Even as he started to groan, the thrusts quickly becoming short and deep as he reached his peak, there was no pleasure to be had. His back arched as he forced his length in as deep as it possibly could, fingers gripping the mattress below for any extra leverage he could get. His eyes shut tight as his cock throbbed inside of her, his first release in nearly a year, filling her insides with every drop of seed he had. Only when his climax began to recede did he gasp for air, his whole body relaxing as he withdrew, and flopped onto the bed beside her. 

_"I love you..."_ Saizo whispered, pulling Corrin into him to rest her head on his chest. 

He was so lost in the ecstasy of it all, breathing deeply to catch his breath, he didn't even notice Corrin did not return the sentiment. Nor had she reached anything akin to a climax. She merely stared straight ahead, lost in her own thoughts, her own fears that when Moro took away the dragon spirit within her, she also lost the love she held for Saizo - her husband. The guilt of the thought alone made her want to cry, but no tears would form in her eyes. All she could feel now, was empty. Where love, and warmth once filled her soul, only a chill remained. She did not know how, or if, she could ever get it back.


End file.
